Tragic Disaster
by Midgrl4evr
Summary: What happens when everything goes wrong?Trying to survive, secrets kept.Daichi gets a girlfriend.dicountinue...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Beyblade

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part 1:** News

**Chapter 1:** A new enemy?

**June 26th, 759 hours**

-Tyson's Room-

Tyson snoring, his alarm clock began to ring. "Five more minutes." Tyson replied in a sleepy voice.

"No, Tyson wake up or you're gonna make us late." A brown-hair girl said.

"Hey, what are you doing in my room?" Tyson asked.

"Waking you up, duh!" Hilary answered. "Now GET UP!"

"Hey, don't you duh me." Tyson told the brunette.

"Both of you stop it." Kenny said.

"I'm just telling mister sleepy-head, to get ready for school." Hilary said, crossing her arms.

"Hey, you came to my room and need to get out so I can change." Tyson told her stubbornly.

Hilary walked out the door, Kenny did the same. Tyson came out five minutes later.

"Let's go." Tyson said.

Grampa came out, and handed Tyson a letter.

"Bye, see you later homies." Grandpa said.

They ran to school. (A/N: They are so late)

**June 26th, 1605 hours**

-By the River-

Tyson was throwing rocks.

"Tyson are you gonna read the letter?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah."Tyson answered, taking out the letter from his pocket.

It says:_ Tyson ,Hilary ,Kenny and Daichi, I want to you to come to a little tourment in Hawaii. I already send letter to Kai, Max and Ray they shall join you at this weekend._

_Sincerely Stanley Dikenson,_

_P.S Bring water, it'll come in handy._

Tyson finishing the letter. Then looked at the other two.

"So Kai, Ray and Max are coming to Hawaii with us?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah." Tyson answered, "Sounds like it."

"Yes." Hilary said, sitting on the grass.

"I'm not going." Daichi said.

Kenny began to type on his laptop.

Tyson began blading with the a kid, that asked.

"Attack Dragoon." Tyson commanded.

"Sliffy, dodge." The red-haired boy told his blade.

"Attack again." Tyson said.

Dragoon went charging at Sliffy, causing the younger kids blade to slow down a bit. Dragoon went in for another attack, knocking the blade out of the dish.

**July 1st, 800 hours**

-At the Airport-

A car honked. Then a sound of a door opening the slamming shut came.

"Max!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Tyson, how's it been?" Max asked.

"Okay, you?"Tyson asked.

"Okay." Max answered.

A blacked haired boy entered.

"Ray."Max and Tyson said together.

"Tyson can it."Hilary said"Next you'll say Kai and he'll give you the cold shoulder."

"Whatever Hil."Tyson said.

"Flight 21 will be taking off shortly."The lady in the speaker said.

"That's our Flight let's go."Kenny said.

They started to walk.

"Your passport please."The attendant asked.

Kenny haded the passport to the attendant.

"Go right in and have a nice Flight."Attendant said.

They entered .Kai was already there and sitting down.

"Hi Kai what up."Max said.

"Hm."Kai responded, Crossed this arm's.

"Nice to see you too."Max said and sat down.

"Leave Kai he is no fun."Tyson said and put his bags on top of the set.

"Ray how you been?"Hilary asked.  
"Okay and you?"Ray answered.

"Same."Hilary answered.  
The seatbelt light went on. Flash.

**Later on, 1000 hours**

Tyson's snoring began drowning off the soft sound of rain pounding on the window.

"What was that?" Hilary asked. Hearing something close by.

"Tyson, snoring." Kai answered with a smirked.

"Very funning, guys." Tyson said, opening his eyes.

"Thought so." Hilary said.

"I'm hungry." Max said.

"Not yet time to eat." Kenny said, very bored.

"Hey, guys, where are we?" Ray answered.

"I don't know let me ask Dragoon oh great Dragoon tell me where are we?" Tyson said sacarsacly.

Thunder roared.

"Tyson what ya do?" Kenny asked.

"How am I suppose to know?" Tyson asked.

What seemed to be heard was a sound of electricity running... but it was wrong, a small explosion.

"Ahhhhhh." Hilary screamed.  
"Everyone remain calm." An attendant said entering the room.

"You heard Hil." Tyson said.

"II heard Tyson." Hilary said.

Slowly the plane seem to shift, move of shiftily side to side.

"We are losing course, we LOST THE WAY!" the pilot yelled to the attendent.

"Look guy's, we'll be okay." Ray said as he saw the faces of the guys, all a bit scared.

"Right Ray things could not get any worse than it is!" Max said in his voice there was a fright.

The plane landed safetly on a beach

"Shut up you guy's we'll be okay." Kai said.

"How if we don't get out off here?" Tyson asked.

"We will get out of here." Max said.

"But where did the pilot go?" Hilary said.

"I don't know." Kenny answered.  
"I'm so scared" Hilary said. Standing next to Tyson and holding his hand.

"Umm ... Hilary can you let go of me?" Tyson asked.

Hilary was blushing and let go of bonehead... I mean Tyson.

"Why were you holding my hand Tyson?" Hilary said. All red.

"Hey wait a second you were touching me." Tyson said.

"Both of you stop it." Ray said.

"We have to make shelter." Kenny said.

"Why?" Tyson asked.

"Hello raining." Max said.

"Come on." Kai said.

They stared gathering wood and other stuff. It stopped raining later on that day.

**later on 1035 hours**

"Why is every one and every thing against us." Tyson yelled.

"It not." Kenny said.

"Yes, it is every since I started hanging out with all of you guy's things went wrong." Hilary said.

"Hey it's not our fault our fan's love us so much." Tyson said.

**Back in Japan**

"Hello! Welcome everybody. If you're a Beyblade fan we have a new show called _Revolution of Doom_ let's introduce the heroes." The director said, all of this was being introduce on the TV screen

"World Beyblade Champion, Tyson." A women began announcing, in the background Claps were heard.

"Girl love this guy, give it up for Kai." girls over reacting in the background... that's what was being heard.

"World's favorite white tiger tamer Ray." Tigers roars.

"The pinch in the cheek cute Max!"

"The goddess of their victories...she claims to be, it's Hilary."

"We know him as monkey boy, but he won championships as Tyson partner...but won't be in the show." A little monkey began swinging across the screen.

"He helps Tyson with plans and with out him Tyson would not be the champion it's the one and only Kenny. Let's see what they are doing."

**Back with the gang**

"Ahhh I'm gonna get crazy." Hilary said.

"You already are." Tyson said.

"Tyson you'll get a five minute head start." Hilary said.

"I'm so scare." Tyson said.

"You should be." Hilary said.

"Well I'm not." Tyson said.

"Stop you guy's I can't even believe they say about you guy's." Max said.

"What do they say?"Tyson and Hilary asked.

"Umm you guy's would be perfect for each other." Max said.

"Me and I'm always hungry dude?" Hilary asked.

"So that's what they say" Ray said.

"Yep." Max said.

"I'm so tired." Tyson said.

"Um.. you guy's back to work." Kenny said.

The airplane was on the beach just laying there.

"Why don't we sleep in the plane Kenny?" Max said

"Well one of us need to see if any dead body's are in there." Kenny respond

Kai was headed for the plane.

"Wait Kai I'll go with you." Ray said. Ray and Kai went in the plane.

"Come you guy's." Ray screamed

**Mid grl 4evr**: Okay I hope you like it well I was glad that people actually read my fist fic.

**Draciel**:Yea They just did that to make you feel good.

**Mid grl 4evr: **yeah what ever.I know it is not that good but hope you guy's like it!

**Draciel**: Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer don't own Beyblade.

Draciel: Midgrl is sorry for not updating sooner she had no idea what to do in this chapter.

Midgrl4evr:Yes it's vacation!

Draciel: Yeah she brings her anger and stress on me and everyone in Grevolution.

Midgrl4evr:Hey well on with the story! Thank for the one review!

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part 1**:News

**Chapter 2**:What's next?

**Back with our heros**

The rest of the gang started to run to the airplane.

Ray was on the floor.

"What's wrong Ray?"Kenny asked.Entering the plane

"Look at the pilot."Ray answered.

"It looks so unreal."Kenny said

"Yeah because it's not."Kai said.

"What do you mean.?"Tyson asked.Standing next to the "pilot"

"It mean were gonna die"Max said Looking around the plane.

"You guy could have atleast waited."Hilary said entering the plane.

"Your fault for being slow."Tyson said.

"You know what!"Hilary said holding her fist near Tyson.

"You guys stop fighting!"Max said

Hilary and Tyson looked at Max.

"Okay we don't when were gonna get of this island so we have to stick together."Kai said carrying a cantien of water.

"We need to be ready for anything."Kenny said getting a bottle of water from the box.

Ray started to hand out bottle of water to everyone.

"Okay tommorow were gonna make camp somewhere but for tonight were gonna sleep here or out there."Kai said.

Tyson started to walk and jumed from the plane.

"Where are you going?"Hilary asked Taking a sip of water.

"None of your buissnes!"Tyson said he countinue to walk.

"We'll you didn't have to be so mean."Hilary said jumping out the plane and head the other dircection.

"Ah come on you guys" Max said.Jumping off the plane

"Wait Max we should leave those two alone." Ray said.

"But we should make camp for now." Kai said jumping off the plane.

"So were not gonna sleep in the plane?" Max said.

"That seems like a better but we have to get use to it." Kai said

"Okay Ray pass us the tent." Max said.

**WITH HILARY**

"Why does he have to be so stubborn." picking up some sand and then through it."I just want him to understand that Were in trouble not in paridise sometime I wish he was nice to me! Tell me is that to much to ask..maybe it is."Hilary said drinks some water.

**NOW WITH TYSON**

"Maybe I was being mean but I can't go back and wish none of this happen but I wish that some other stuff didn't happen but oh well maybe when we get off this Island I'll ask Hilary for dinner or something.Oh Dragoon I wish you were here and in front." Tyson said.

Thunder roared.

"Oh my gosh why does happen even though I said not to loud maybe it was my fault that were here and maybe what Max and Ray said maybe we would make a good couple." Tyson said.

**Flash back**

"Stop you guy's I can't even believe they say about you guy's." Max said.

"What do they say?"Tyson and Hilary asked.

"Umm you guy's would be perfect for each other." Max said.

"Me and I'm always hungry dude?" Hilary asked.

"So that's what they say" Ray said.

"Yep." Max said.

**End of flash back**

"Oh well maybe the island is making me sick"Tyson said.

_**BACK WITH MAX, RAY AND KAI**_

"They are not back yet."Max said fixing a tent.

"Yeah Tyson will be back if we find food or if he's hungry."Ray said inside of a tent.

"Okay I'll go get the sleeping bags Wait here."Kai said. He started to walk to the plane.

Rain started to fall.

"Ray it's starting to rain again this is just getting worse and worse."Max said.

Ray came out of the tent.

**Back in Grandpa's dojo**

"Hey Grandpa."Daichi scream from Tyson room.

"Wait little dude."Grandpa said from outside.

Grandpa came inside.The Televasion was on.

"Look it's Max anbd Ray what are they doing there?"Grandpa asked.

"It's a new show called Revolution of doom."Daichi answered.

"Yo why didn't Tyson tell me that his little friend had a show?"Grandpa asked.

"I don't know he didn't tell me either but I'm recording it."Daichi answered.

"Cool move over little man and is Tyson on the show?"Grandpa asked Grandpa sat down.

"Yeah but right now he thinking of what happpen earlier."Daichi said.

The phone started to ring.Daichi answered.

"Hello Granger resident."Daichi said.

"Hi do you know why my little Maxie is doing on that show!"The voiced screamed.

"Ah first of all who is this?"Daichi asked.

**BACK WITH THE HEROS**

Rain kept on falling down.

"I"m gonna get Hilary."Max said.

"And I'll get Tyson."Ray said.

They both headed the oppsite direction.

"Hilary come on."Max said

"Max!"Hilary said.

"Come on let go."Max said holding his hand out.

"Okay."HIlary said and hold Max's hand.

They started to walk back.

Midgrl06:Okay I know this chapter is really short but next time it will be better...I hope.

Draciel:Yeah maybe. so please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Midgrl4evr:Okay here's chapter 3.

Dranzer:Yeah it was about time.

Midgrl4evr:What are you doing here?

Dranzer:Draciel thought it was a time for his break.

Midgrl4eve:Oh okay.Look I'm sorry i wrote alot of mistakes in the last chapter but let's start the next chapter.

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part one:News**

**Capter 3:Anything can happen.**

**Back In Grandpa's Dojo**

Who was it?"Grandpa asked looking at the televsion.

"It was a girl name um Miriam."Daichi answered sitting on Tyson bed.

"Ah that name sounds familar."Grandpa said.

"Yep it does."Daichi said.Started to think.(was about time)

"I think it was Max's girlfriend."Grandpa said.

"Max's has a girlfriend??"Daichi asked.

"I think so."Grandpa answered.

**With our Heros around close to night**

Clouds are grey.

Tyson came up to Hilary.

"Hilary may I talk with you?"Tyson asked.

"Why should I give the time of day."Hilary answered.

Tyson looked at Max.

Max looked at Tyson and nodded.

"Come on Ray Mister Grumpy Pants want us gone."Max whisper to Ray.

Both of them let.

"Hilary, I'm sorry that I acted like a Jerk."Tyson said.

"I don't forgive you."Hilary said with a sraight face.

"Why not?"Tyson asked.

Hilary looked at him.

"Look were serious trouble we don't know when were gonna get out of here.I don't want to be here."Hilary said.Looking at her feet.

"Hilary what am I suppose to do."Tyson said.

Hilary looks up.

"You can't do nothing it was destiny we got suck here."Hilary said.

"Maybe but who knows."Tyson said.

"Come on let's go back."Hilary said.

"Wait Hilary."Tyson said.

"What Tyson??"Hilary said.

"Um when we get back home...will you go and eat with me??"Tyson asked and a bit blushing.

"Uh sure!"Hilary said

"Okay."Tyson said.

Hilary thinking_ that's if we ever get out of here._

Starts raining a bit harder

Walking up to the plane and going inside.

"You guy's made up??"Max asked.

"Of course they did."Kenny said.looking at the clouds.

"Where's Ray?"Hilary asked

"He went outside to see if there's any hope left."Kai said.

"He need's to get back here before he get's sick."Hilary said.

"I'll get him!"Kai said.

Kai jumped off the plane.

"Okay i'll see what we can eat because I think someone is gonna get hungry very soon"Hilary said.Looking at Tyson.

"Hey I'm not always hungry I can go hours with out eating."Tyson said.Tyson stomach growls.

"Your stomach disagrees with you."Kenny said.

Hilary giggles.

"Just tell me what I can help you with."Kenny said.

"I think all were gonna eat is Fruits."Hilary said.

"Why??"Tyson said.

"Because we can't start fire beacuse it's raining."Hilary said.

"Aww man."Tyson said.

"Come on Tyson."Max said.

**Back in the Dojo**

"Will Tyson survive with only fruits to eat? Will they survive every course in this show or will they crack before the show ends.Do you think they can survive.Will be right back arter this messages"The Voice said.

"Yeah right Tyson will go crazy."Daichi said.

"Maybe or he'll rise up and take control of this problem they are having."Grandpa said.

"I dought it."Daich said.

"Maybe Tyson will fall for Hilary."Grandpa said.

Daichi looks at him.

"Yeah right that will happen when pigs will fly."Daichi said.

_Daichi thinking can pigs fly??_

"No back with our show"

**Back with our Heros**

"Ray?"Kai screams.

"Yeah Kai."Ray coming out of the forest.

"Hilary said to get back before you catch a cold."Kai said.

"Okay."Ray said.

Getting back to the plane.

"Hey you guy's."Ray said.

"I miss food."Tyson said.

"Be quiet I'm doing my best."Hilary said

"What what are we gonna eat.Fruit salad, fruit juice, Fruit something."Tyson said

"Whatever atleast I'm trying..oh Hi Ray and Kai."Hilary said.

**After there fruits**

"I'm still hungry"Max and Tyson said together.

"We can't eat all of it we don't know how long were gonna be here."Ray said

"I want noddles with mustard."Max said.

"I'm sorry Max but we have no fire."Hilary said.

"Tommorrow we'll try to get a fire but we need to see if it dry enough."Kai said.

"Yeah but for now we should get some sleep."Kenny said.

Each one take a seat and try to fall asleep.

**11:00 O' clock**

"Pizza and some fries"Tyson mumbles and snores."And Ketchup."

HIlary looking out the window.

"I wonder what Daichi and grandpa are doing?"Hilary whispers.

"Bet having more fun the us."Ray whisper.

"Your awake."Hilary whispers.

"Yeah can't sleep Tyson snoring and talking you??."Ray whisper.

"Yeah I can't sleep too much on my mind."Hilary whiper.

"What you thinking of??"Ray said.

"It doesn't matter.not anymore."Hilary whispers

"What Tyson said?"Ray asked.

"Maybe."Hilary whispers

"If you guy's don't stop whispering i'm gonna wet you with cold water."Max whisper.

"Oh sorry"Hilary and Ray whiper.

"I coudn't fall asleep to hungry."Tyson said yawning.

"You'll get a better meal tommorrow."Hilary said with a smile.

That no one could see.

"Okay"Tyson whispers.

"And maybe we'll get out of here."Hilary whispers.

"Yeah or maybe not."Max whisper.

"Shut up!"Kai said.

"Okay"Everyone whisper.

**Back in the dojo**

Daichi is eating and watching T.V.

"Come on!"Daichi said with his muoth full.

"That's all for now.Tune in for tommorrows show."The women in the t.v said.

Daichi lays on the floor.

_Daichi walks around the dojo and goes into Tyson rooms._

_"Daichi why didn't you help us?"Tyson said._

_"I couldn't"Daichi said._

_"You knew what was happening you could have help us."Tyson said_

_"I don't know how"Daichi said._

_"Send help."Tyson said._

Daichi woke up.

"Now was that strange or what?"Daichi said.

Midgrl06:Yeah that's all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer**:I don't own Beyblade

**Title Tragic Disater**

**Part one**:News

**Chapter 4**:Who I dream about

**Midgrl4evr**:I hope you guys like it.I'm sorry for the spelling

' this is for thinking'

(me)

**With our heroes**

Tyson sleeping in his chair.

_In Tyson dream_

_Tyson was sitting on the edge of his bed think about the upcoming tourment._

_A girl with brown hair comes in she has bruises all over her. falls on tyson floor._

_"Hilary!"Tyson saids and walks over to the brown haired girl._

_"Tyson help me."Hilary said in a low voice._

_"Hilary what happen?"Tyson asked._

_""I'll tell you later for now help me."Hilary whispers._

_"Okay."Tyson said.Tyson carried Hilary all the way to his bed and layed her down gently."Hilary stay here I'll be back."Tyson said._

_"Where do you think I'll go."Hilary whisper._

_"Good point."Tyson said and walked out of the room._

_'Can't believe Iet this happen I should have proctect my self but no I' nothing but a stupid girl that needs someone to proctect her'_

_(I know this doesn't happen in dreams oh well)_

_**With Tyson**_

_"Oh my gosh I don't know what to do."Tyson said.walking into his kitchen.'maybe a bowl'_

_Opens a cabinet and takes out a bowl and fills it with water and gets a towel and few rolls of bandage.Starts to walk back to his room.Open the door put the bowl ontop of his drawers.Hilary puts something back under his pillow._

_"Hilary what are you hidding?"Tyson asked._

_"Nothing.Tyson are you sure you can treat my wounds."Hilary asked._

_"Yeah maybe I'll try."Tyson said.Grabs the towel and dips it in the bowl and grabs Hilary hand and start to pat it a bit to hard and sit on his knee._

_"Tyson be carefull."Hilary asked and with her free hand touching the thing under his pillow._

_"Okay I'll try."Tyson said and stands up and grabs a roll of bandage and starts to wrap her hand the best he can._

_"Tyson you're a loser."Hilary teased._

_"Yeah but I'm your loser."Tyson said and goes red relising what he just said. and release her hand_

_"Tyson!"Hilary screamed a bit._

_"I didn't mean it like that it slipped out."Tyson said._

_Hilary try to sit up.Tyson helped her out.Hilary hugged Tyson_

_and Whispered_

_"It's okay.One day maybe you will be my loser."Hilary said and kissed his forehead._

Tyson, _Voice in his head.)_

Tyson woked up and shake his head.'No I got to stop thinking this Max is wrong me and her got nothing in commen.We just can't be together.Were not meant to be.'Tyson looked out the window and saw his eyes.'No this island is gonna make me go crazy.'

_'You already are just kidding.' _said another voice in his head."What."Tyson said.He covered his mouth_.'Okay I can only be here when you trust every one around you so you got to trust Hilary'_

'I can't and who are you?'Tyson said to the voice._'I'm a friend.and you have to if you want to survive this'_ 'What kind of friend is in your body?'_'the kind that can't have have a physical body' '_Oh great but can I atleast have a name?' '_Sure my name is Dragoon.' _

_"_What!"Tyson said very shocked and jump from his seat.

'_Be quiet you'll wake them up.'Dragoon said._

How can I.I need to tell them.'Tyson said to dragoon

'_Don't worry each single one will figure out when it's there time.Oh yeah!I can take physical form when you trust everyone and yes that included Hilary.''_

I can't.'Tyson said to dragoon and put his face into his hand

'_Yes you can I believe in you and now you have to believe in her and then you can finally take her out to eat like you said you would.'_

What!You know about that.What else do you know?'

'_You really said yes to come to this trip because it's almost Hilary Birthday and you want to give-'_

'That was supposed to be a secert no one needs to know'Tyson said

_'Okay then I won't tell my lips are sealed nothing about the present.'_

'It's not fair evertime I want to say something it always come out the wrong way especially when I'm talking to her.'Tyson sat back down on his seat.

_'All you have to do is kiss her and run'_

i'm not gonna do that.'Tyson crossed his arm.

'_Okay then someone else can have her.Someone that's not afraid to tell her the truth.'_

'I'm not scared.'

'_Yeah you are to get regected.'_

'I'm not.I can tell her and I will.'Tyson stood up and went up to where Hilary was sleeping.

'Go on kiss her'

'No!That's not right.'

"Tyson what are you doing awake?"Max his eyes.

"Nothing."Tyson said._'Stop lying'_

_"_Okay...Wait I had a dream about Mariam and she was crying her eyes were red and She said He's gone.I wonder what happen and I thought I saw draciel in my dreams and I was riding him acrossed the seas and having the time of my life."Max said.

"Maybe you just really tired and having strange dream that makes two of us."Tyson said and whipered the last few words.

"What you did you say?"Max asked.

"It doesn't matter."Tyson said looking down to his feet.

"You know you can tell me anything."Max said.

"Yeah I know.Then come with me outside."Tyson said and walking out the plane and Max right behind him.

Tyson was dragging his feet.'Okay Max will be one of the few people that will know.'

"Max."Tyson said.Still walking and looking at the trees.

"Yeah."Max said.'I wonder does it have to do something what i said this morning.'

"You promised not to tell anyone."Tyson said and taking something out of his pocket.

"Yeah I promised."Max said and wondering what it is.

Tyson turned back and looked at the moon.

"Okay.I really think I like Hilary."Tyson said

"Don't you mean love?"Max asked.

"Okay whatever.I just can't tell her the way i feel it's very complected I just don't know how Max."Tyson said

"If you want I can tell her or you can the thing i did to make Mariam."Max said

"And what was that?"Tyson asked.

"On Valentine day I gave her this bear and she love it and on a card it said i love you."Max said.

"Do you see a store near by?"Tyson asked.

"Well then you make something."Max said.

"But I already got something"Tyson said and looked at his feet.

"What is it?"Max asked.Looking at Tyson.

"It's well a thing maybe she'll like it."Tyson said blushing a bit.

"Come on tell me."Max said.

Tyson open the little box.(not telling what it is untill the right time.)

"Wow that's so pretty."Max said.

"Yeah I know my father was so kind giving it to me to giveit to someone that mean alot to me and I think that Hilary."Tyson said.

"I think you do love her so sweet."Max said.'what if she doen't like him this could be bad'

They both start to walk back to the plane and start talking about other stuff.

_**In Hilary dream**_

_"Hilary wake up."A very soft voice.Shaking her._

_"Mom is that you?"Hilary said.Sitting down on her bed._

_"Hilary get ready it's your first day of school."Hilary mom said._

_"Yes sorry."Hilary said in a soft voice_

_"Come on Hilary You can't be late."Mrs.Tatibana said.(I think that's there last name.)_

_"Yeah."Hilary said and rush to the bathroom._

_Hilary was brushing her teeth.'It's been along time since father die I have to get over it'_

_Runs out the bathroom and opens her closet and gets her school uniform._

_Goes down to the Kitchen grabs toast bread and a box of juice and puts her shoes._

_"BYE MOM I"M LEAVING!!"Hilary shouted._

_"Okay Hilary."Mrs Tatibana said._

_Closes the door and starts to walk and takes a bite off her toast._

_'I wonder what today will bring.Maybe something nice.Maybe a someone.But no one can replace My father not even a boy.'_

_Thump.Hilary fell on her butt._

_"I'm sorry."A boy with blue hair and a hat was on the floor._

_Hilary was blushing."No it was my bad I was not paying attention."Hilary said._

_The blue hair boy stands up and offers Hilary a hand.Hilary takes the hand.The blue haired boy pulls her up.Hilary fixed her skirt and picks up her books Hilary looks at her food that was on the floor and looks at her stomach.The blue haired offer her a doughnut.Hilary take it._

_"Thank you."Hilary said._

_"It was nothing.Oh by the way My name is Tyson.Granger, Tyson."Tyson said fixing his hat._

_"My name is-"Hilary said.Tyson looked at his watch._

_"Damn.I'm going to be late."Tyson said he kept on walking._

_Hilary ran up to Tyson._

_"What school do you go to?"Hilary asked._

_"The on a couple blocks away."Tyson said._

_"Me too."Hilary said._

_"What's your name?"Tyson asked.Looking at her._

_"My name is Hilary.Tatibana, Hilary"Hilary said._

_"What a nice name."Tyson said._

_"Thank you."Hilary said blushing._

_"Come on."Tyson said.Tyson started to run._

_Hilary ate her doughnut fast and ran after him._

_**At the end of the day**_

_"How did you like your first day at this school?"Tyson asked.Holding a broom_

_"It was okay..Do you want me to help you?"Hilary asked._

_"No it's okay.I always get in trouble."Tyson said putting his hand at the back of his neck._

_"But..I want to help."Hilary said looking at her feet and goes to the door and gets the other broom and begins to sweep._

_"Thank you."Tyson said and lets go of the room and hugs her._

_"It's nothing."Hilary said._

'Damn my gosh that was along time ago and I can't believe it I dreamt it again.'

Looks around and sees everyone sleeping.

'Nobody awake that's good we all had a bad day.I hope Kai gets better .'

Somebody yawns.

"Who's wake?"Hilary asked.

"It's me Hil."Ray said standing up from his chair and walks over to Hilary seat and sits down next to her and starts to cough

"Ray are you okay?"Hilary asked in a low voice.

"Yeah..ahh achoo!"Ray said.

"Ray you were out in the rain.Your gonna get sick.Stay there.I'll be back.

"No Hilary I'm okay."Ray said and coughs again.

"No!"Hilary whispers and stands up and goes to the cooler and get a bottle of water and grabs a blanket from one of the seat.

'I don't want to worry her'

"Okay Ray drink up."Hilary whispers and hands the bottle to Ray.

Ray drinks the water.Hilary puts the blanket on Ray and touches his head.

"Dang!Ray your hot."Hilary said.

"What!"Tyson shouted from his seat and walks over to Hilary.

"Shut up!!"Kai shouts.

"Yeah."Max and Kenny said at the same time.

Kai, Max and Kenny walk over where Ray is.

"Tyson you woke them up."Hilary said.

"What your the one flirting with Ray."Tyson crossing his arm.

"What!How dare you say that."Hilary said and slapped Tyson.

"Tyson you don't understand."Ray said.

"I do understand I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks."Tyson said.

"But it's not what you think."Ray said.

"I think I do."Tyson said.

Ray coughed.

Tyson suddenly felt that he was up a feet in the air.

"Tyson!"Kai said.

"What?"Tyson said looking down at Kai.

"Ray is sick so Hilary checked his forehead and it was hot not that he is."Kai said and puts him down.

Ray coughed.

"Yeah."Ray, Max said together.

"Tyson you jerk."Hilary said and runs out the plane.

Kenny looks around.Max runs after Hilary.

"Are you okay Ray."Kenny asked.

"I'll be okay."Ray said.

"Okay.Now Tyson you shouldn't say thing that you don't even know about.Also Hilary will never like you with that attitude."Kai said.

"LIke you the one to talk."Tyson said.

"Come on you guys."Kenny said.

Ray gets up and runs to the bath room.

Kenny runs after Ray.

"Are you okay?"Kenny said.Knocking on the door.Hears gaging.

"I don't-"Ray said and starts throwing up again.

"Hey you guys."Kenny said "get a towel and wet it."

"Yes sir."Tyson said and gets his suitcase and opens it and looks around the suit case."I Don't have any only the one to shower."

"I got some."Kai said holding the Frist-aid kit with the hand that's not broken and runs to Kenny.

"Okay.Ray open up.."Kenny said.

The bathroom open.Ray is kinda pale.

"Dang."Kai said and enter the bathroom and wets the towel.

"Ray go and try to sleep."Kenny order.

"Yes."Ray said.Wlked over to a seat and sat down.

Kai puts the towel on Rays forehead.

"Rest my friend."Kai whispers.

"Okay."Ray whisper.Ray starts to drift off into his dream.

"Okay you guys let go see what Max and Hilary are doing."Kai said

The sun started to rise.(will it's been)

"What you don't trust them?"Kenny asked.

"I do but him."Kai said and looked at Tyson.

**At the beach near the ocean**

"Hilary he just want's to make sure that your okay."Max said sitting on the sand.

"But he's no the boss of me i got my own free will and I need no one to proctect me."Hilary said looking at the orange, redish ocean.

"I know but maybe you can let him."Max said.

"Not untill he trust me because he doesn't."Hilary said looking at Max.

"Look Hilary he does-"Max said.

"No not the way he does with you and the group."Hilary said.

"Yeah but..you guys are friends and some stuff."Max said.'I don't know what to say.'

"It's so conffusing."Hilary said.

"Come follow me."Max said.Standing and runs to the water and takes off his shoes and socks and ran to the ocean.

'Draciel I need your help'

_'I'll help you max'_

"Max!"Hilary said.Taking her shoes and socks off.

Green lights came from the sky and hit the ocean.Something started to form

"Max!"Hilary yelled.

It was Draciel.A Turtle.A big Turtle.

"Hilary this is Draciel."Max said pointing at the turtle.

"**Hello Hilary**"Draciel said in a loud voice

"Hi."Hilary said a bit scared and not believing what was infront of her.

"Come Hilary."Max said.Max started to climb Draciel.

"Umm."Hilary said.Walking to the turtle.

"Your not scared are you?"Max asked

"**You don't need to be I'll proctect you both**."Draciel said in a loud voice.

"Um okay."Hilary said.Max help her up.

"Isn't it beautiful."Max said looking at the island.

"It's is."Hilary said.

On the beach

"Kai where are they?"Kenny asked.

Kai was staring at the ocean.'Max can do it too'

"What you looking at?"Tyson asked.

With Draciel

"Draciel run."Max said.

"**Yes sir."**Draciel said with a boom in his voice.

Draciel started to run into deep ocean.

"Wow!"Hilary said

"I know."Max said.

"I didn't know bitbeast could do this."Hilary said

"Neither did I I learned a while back."Max said

_'Taking all the credit are you Max?'_

_'Sorry it was all thanks to you Draciel'_

_"_Max!!"Kai yelled from the beach.

Midgrl4evr:That's all I got for now.Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamier:I don't own Beyblade.

Midgrl4evr:I hope you guys like the last chapter.

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part one:News**

**Chapter 5_:Waves_**

'thinking'

(me)

**With our heores**

"MAX!"Kai yelled from the beach and seem very mad.

_'Max Kai yelling for you'_Draciel said.

'Great were dead'Max said to the turtle.

"Hilary if you want you can stand up you don't have to sit"Max said looking down at her

Hilary was slighting blushing.'I don't want him to worry if I fall'She touch draciel shell."I'm good."Hilary said 'It doesn't matter if I fall no one would care what happens to me'

'_Max Hilary is thinking she is not needed but she is needed by you guys tell her that she maens a lot to this group'Draciel said_

_"_Um Hilary you know we have not gotten this far without you."Max said.

"No you guys could have done it without me."Hilary said a tear forming.

"NO we could have not Tyson might not amitted but it's the truth."Max said

Hilary but her hand on her eyes she started to sob.

"Hilary?"Max said a bit confused looking at her

"**Hilary don't cry**."Draciel said loudly looking back at the browned hair girl.

"I'mm..veeery soorry."Hilary said taking her hands off her eyes.They were red.She looked at the water.'I must.'Hilary stood up.

**'Max!'**Draciel said with a panick in his voice

Splash!!

"HILARY!"Max said looking at the water.

**'Max go give the command'**

"DRACIEL GRAVITY CONTROL"Max yelled looking at Draciel.Draciel started to glow green.A couple seconds later a bubble of water came out and in there was a girl.The bubble floated to the beach.Draciel marched to the beach.

"Hilary??."Tyson asked in a low voice.looking at the bruntte.

"It's all my fault."Max said.shacking his head and looking at his feet.

"Max walk with me."Kai said.

"Yes sir."Max said.

They both started to walk.

"Tyson."Hilary said in a soft voice and coughing.

"Hilary?"Kenny asked.

"I'm sorry you guys."Hilary said.Trying to stand up.Tyson pulled her up and looked at her.'Damn what was she thinking.Does she think we don't care for her like she said that night.'

_'Tyson trust her that's all you need.'Dragoon said._

Tyson squeeze her shoulders very hard and hugged her.

"Tyson...what are you doing?"Hilary asked a bit confused.

"It doesn't matter."Tyson said letting her go and looked away.

"Tyson..I'm sorry."Hilary said tearing dropping from her face.

Kenny walked out of there 'There gonna get kissy kissy lovey dovey'

"Don't be."Tyson said.and looked at her face tears were falling down.

Hilary walks over to Tyson and cries on his shoulder.To her surpise Tyson didn't push her away.(a mystery)

**To Max and Kai**

"Why didn't you tell me that you can bring draciel to the real world?"Kai asked and stop where he was.

"Um...well I kinda just figure out."Max said looking at the ocean.

"Your lying to me."Kai said crossing his arms.

"I swear I'am not."Max said 'Wow he's good'

"Yeah sure and there such a thing like the tooth fairy."Kai said with a smile well kinda.

The sky turned green and Draciel came out. and onto the beach and near Kai and Max.

"**I'm sorry me and the other three sacred Bit beast are sorry**."Draciel said with a boom.

"It's okay Draciel Kai is just jealous that we make a great team."Max said to the big turtle.

"I'm not me and Dranzer make a better team.We can bet you guy no sweat."Kai said.

The sky went reda nd out came a Phoenix.

"**I'm sorry Kai but I guess your not the only one**."Dranzer said flapping his giant wings.

'Yeah right you just want me to look bad.'Kai said to the bird.

"**I really don't not just because you love everybody in the team**."Dranzer said

"What!!"Kai shouted and blushed a bit.

"Oh Kai you really care."Max said."For me it was that I care for everybody."Max finished and nodded his head.

"**Dranzer we must tell them**."Draciel said.Dranzer grabbed Kai and Max by the collar with his claw(or what every they are)and placed them on Draciel shell.

"Now you guys are ready but so is Ray but he sick and we can't let you guys get sick at this point.Remember you guys are there for one reason."Draciel said looking at the boys.

Kai and Max nodded there head.Both very speech less but wondering where there are gonna go.

**With Ray**

**In Ray's dream.**

_Under neath a cherry blossom tree.Mariah sat under neath the tree.Ray sitting next to her._

_"Ray I'm gonna miss you alot when you go."Mariah said blushing._

_"Mariah I'm only gonna be gone for a bit."Ray said in his hand and there sat Driger._

_"Yeah but we haven't been apart in a long time since we gotten together."Mariah said._

_Ray stood up and climbed the tree and got a single piece of Cheery Blossom and jumped down and put it on Mariah's ear._

_"You look very pretty."Ray said and offered her a hand and Mariah grabbed it and Ray pulled her up._

_"Thank you."Mariah said.Touching the cherry blossom._

_"I love you a whole lot."Ray said._

_"And me you."Mariah said._

_"We need to go Lee will get worried."Ray said with a small smile._

_"Yeah."Mariah said.'May the our Bit beast be with him on this trip.'_

_Ray grabbed Mariah hand and started to walk back._

**With Hilary and Tyson**

"I thought you guys didn't need me.I was just a burden I just got in the way.Like I always did and I meant nothing to you..I meant to you guys."Hilary said tears running down.Tyson brushed away the tears with his hand.

"You belong with us.You aren't a burden.You don't get in the way."Tyson said hugging her tighter.

"I thought you said i didn't belong."Hilary said.

"Hilary Happy early birthday."Tyson said kissing her forehead.Hilary was blushing red was speechless like it was a dream a horrible dream.Hilary looked up at Tyson and slapped him.His cheek was red."WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"Tyson screamed.Hilary looked at him.Tyson stopped hugging her.

"We can't be together."Hilary said in a low voice and turned away.

"Hilary?"Tyson asked.

"I like you too"Hilary said.

"Then whats the matter."Tyson said

"I'm sorta going out with someone."Hilary said.

"WHAT!"Tyson said cracking his knuckles.

"Well he asked me and I sure."Hilary said putting her hands together.

"Who?"Tyson asked very inpatient.

"I was gonna tell you guys when we got on the Island.But it doesn't matter no more."Hilary said starting to walk.Tyson grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Tyson don't."Hilary said closed her eyes.She felt a slight breeze on her face.Tyson kissed her on her lips very softly and it ended quickly.

"Come on let's go."Tyson said.Hilary walked right behind him.'Maybe I shouldn't tell him what happen'

**On the plane**

Ray cough and startes to sip his water very slowly.

"Ray I'll get you more water."Kenny said.Kenny stood up and walk over to the cooler and got out the bathroom.Ray stood up from his chair and ran outside and into the forest.'Oh man poor Ray'

4 minutes later.

"I'm sorry Kenny"Ray said a bit dizzy.

"Here"Kenny offered the bottle of water.Ray took it and drank a thrid of it.

"Thanks."Ray said."Well time to make the tents."Ray coughed.

"No Ray you have to stay in bed well actually in the chair."Kenny said.

"But we need shelter."Ray said and started to cough.

"But you need to get better."Hilary said entering the air plane.Kenny and Ray turned to see her.

"Your eyes are red did Tyson do something?"Ray asked.

"I didn't do anything."Tyson said blushing.

"Hey where Kai?"Hilary asked.

"I thought they where with you."Kenny said.Tyson went to the back of the plane and got the tents.

"I'm gonna make the tents."Tyson said.Tyson walked out the plane.

"Is everything all right?"Ray asked drinking more water.

"Yeah everything is all right."Hilary said.

"I'll be back."Ray said running out the plane again and into the forest.

"Oh Ray."Hilary said.

"There's nothing we can do just that he gets alot of water into him."Kenny said.

**With Kai and Max**

"So all we have to do it defeat that bitbeast and You guys can stay as long as you want in the real world?"Max asked a bit confused.

"Yep but as a team you and Kai."Dranzer said.

"Okay.You ready Dranzer?"Kai said.

"**Yes I am**."Dranzer said.Flying along Draciel.

"You Draciel?"Max said.

"**I'am**."Draciel said."**Okay were gonna enter.Our world**."

"Okay."Max said a bit scared.

They were in a forest so many trees the smell of fresh air.The breeze was strong.They stopped and landed.Kai and Max stood up from Draciel shell.

"We must warn you this opponent is strong they been together for a long time."Draciel said.The forest grew dark the sky turned into night no more day.A type of Women enter from the sky.

"My Friends."The person said coming up to Draciel and Dranzer.She had golden hair it was long and armor that was white.The armor was every where.Blue eyes.

'Wow she's pretty'Max said to Draciel.

_'I know but you got a girlfriend'_Draciel said

"Nice to meet you."Max said.

"Who's our opponent?"Kai asked.

"I'am.My name is Athena.My Owner will be here shortly."Athena said and bowed.

"You our opponent?"Max asked looking at her.

"Yes is there a problem?"A voice said from a tree

"Um well."Max said.

Someone jump from the the tree.A Child with a boyish hair cut(like Akito from Fruits basket) with white hair.Wearing a Kimono a purple one."I said is there a problem with that?"The child with white hair said.

"No not really."Max said a bit scared.'What temper''_You got that right'_

_"_Come on Athena lets go.Two against one sounds fair."The child said.

"WE COULD AT LEAST HAVE A NAME?"Kai yelled looking at the child.

"My name is Yamanaka."The child said.

"FULL NAME!!."Kai yelled very annoyed.

"If you beat me then I'll tell you."Yamanaka said.Athena flew to the sky.Dranzer took off.Draciel stood on the ground.

"Dranzer you ready."Kai said looking at the two bitbeast.

"Ready set..go."Yamanaka said."Athena fly higher."

"Dranzer Stay there."Kai yelled.

"Draciel rain drops."Max said.It started to rain gently.

"Nice Max."Kai said.

'Athena Fist of the goddess'Yamanaka said to Athena.

Athena flew closer to Dranzer and puch him very hard and Dranzer was trap in a orb.

"DRANZER!"Kai yelled.'What just happen.'Kai felled to his knees.

It started to rain harder, the wind blew faster.'Draciel hit Athena with lighting.'

Athena was hit with a bolt of lighting..

"Athena!!"Yamanaka yelled.'Athena dive down and hit draciel with Cherry blossom wind '**But that's that's a weak attack**.''I don't feel good I don't have a lot of energy so it might affect you.'

Athena hit Draciel with punch.

"Draciel!!"Max said.'It didn't hurt that much.'

Dranzer disappear.

"I'm sorry max."Kai said.'I can't believe I lost.''_I'm sorry it was my fault I failed you''_I thought we could win easy_.''Because the bitbeast was a girl?'_Um well kinda'

"Draciel GRAVITY CONTROL"Max said.Athena was caught in a orb

"ATHENA!!"Yamanaka yelled.

'make lighting hit her.'Lighting hit Athena.Athena disappear.

"We won."Max said he jumped up and down.

"We lost."Yamanaka said and fell to her knees.Max and Kai walked over to Yamanaka.

"Good battle."Kai said offering a hand.Yamanaka started to glow.Yamanaka was wearing a high school uniform.Yamanaka hair grew to her butt.Her hair was now black."YOUR A FREAKING GIRL!"Kai yelled and pulled her up.She stands up and looks at them.

**Midgrl4evr**:I hope you like it.Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamier:I don't beyblade.

MIdgrl4evr:Enjoy!!I'm sorry for errors.

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part one:News**

**Chapter 6:Fuka Yamanaka**

'thinking'

(me)

**With Kai and Max**

"Good battle."Kai said offering a hand.Yamanaka started to glow.Yamanaka was wearing a high school uniform.Yamanaka hair grew to her butt.Her hair was now black."YOUR A FREAKING GIRL!"Kai yelled and pulled her up.She stands up and looks at them.

"So what if I'm a girl."Yamanaka said looking at Kai with a glare.

"It's a lot of things what."Kai said grabbing her hands.'Her hand are soft'

"Kai calm down"Max said.

"Let go of me."Yamanaka yelled struggling to be left free.Kai squeeze harder."Stop it!!"Yamanaka yelled.

"Kai come on stop."Max said looking at the girl.

"What's your name?"Kai asked very coldly still squeezing her wrist.'She's cute'

"Please stop."Yamanaka said very softly a tear rolling down.

"Your name?"Kai asked a bit more polite.

"My name is Fuka Yamanaka."Fuka said crying.Kai let go of her.

'A piece of shit she is'Kai said to Dranzer.'_Of course she is'_

_"_Nice to meet you"Max said he bowed.

"Itr nice to meet you too."Fuka said an bowed to both of them.Wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry how Kai acted."Max said.

"It's okay."Fuka said.'Of course it's not okay that's no way to treat a girl'

"Come on Kai say your sorry."Max said.

"I won't say I'm sorry.I didn't do anything.She's the one who hurt Dranzer."Kai said crossing his arms.Fuka looked at her feet.

"Well you what you did is not forgivable."Fuka said looking straight at Kai's eyes.

"So we won you needed to tell us who you were."Kai said.'Yeah right I just wanted to have you in my arms'

"But...I hate you!!"Fuka yelled and looked at the trees.

"Is that you can say you Bitch."Kai said looking at her with anger.

"I looked up to you Kai Hiwatari I thought.."Fuka said.

Max cut her off"Kai!!We won that's all that matters."Max said

"This doesn't involve you."Kai said.

"**YOU GUYS STOP THAT"S NO WAY TO TALK TO HER**"Dracile yelled

"Sorry"Max said to Dracile.

"I don't care if you looked up to me.That was you mistake.You should have pick someone else."Kai said.Kai grabbed Fuka by the collar of her uniform and she was about a foot in the air.Kai examine Fuka.'I wonder how old she is'

"Put me down."Fuka order struggling.

"I won't."Kai said.He touched her hair.

"Kai come on let's go home."Max said.Getting back on top of Dracile.

"You go."Kai said.

"Bu-"Max got inturupted by Kai.

"That was an order."Kai said.

"Okay."Max said.Max and Dracile left.Kai put her down.

"What do you want?"Fuka asked.

"I want you."Kai said.

"I'm not for sell."Fuka said.

"I don't give a damn."Kai said.

"It doesn't matter you may never see me again."Fuka said.

Kai grabbed her and hugged her and kiss her cheek.Fuka blushed.Kai touched her cheek it was hot.

"Let me have you."Kai said.

"You can't."Fuka said.Fuka began to glow and had her purple kimono on and her white hair.Athena appeared.

"KAI HIWATARI GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER OR I"LL KILL YOU"Athena yelled.Kai let go of Fuka.'Thank you' _'It's nothing'_Fuka ran aside to Athena.Kai growled.Fuka started to cough really hard and fell to the floor."FUKA!"Athena yelled."KAI HIWATARI NEXT TIME."Both Athena and Fuka diasappear.

"Dranzer time to go home."Kai said'That was fun'.Kai and Dranzer disappear.

**In Japan**

(Finally after a long time we go back.)

Daichi was outside near the pond.He was near the beyblade dish.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip."Daichi said.Strata Dragoon was spinning around the dish.There was a knock at the gates.Grandpa went to open it.

"Daichi!!"Grandpa yelled."Get over here."

"Wait."Daichi said.Strata Dragoon jumped to Daichi hand.Daichi ran to the gate.

There was a girl there with long black hair, high school uniform and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Daichi."The girl said and bowed.

"Hi."Daichi said and bowed.

"Okay I'll let you kids talk and if you need me I'll be in the dojo."Grandpa said and walked away.

"Hello, My name is Fuka Yamanaka."Fuka said.

"Yeah...What do you want?"Daichi asked.

Fuka walked in and looked at Daichi.

"I want to battle you."Fuka said with a smile.

"Okay come lets go to the back."Daichi said.They both walked to the dish.

"Who ever win the first battle wins.Only one try."Fuka said.Taking out her blade it was white.

"Are you sure."Daichi said.'Does she think she can win.'

"Yes I'm sure."Fuka said.'Athena your ready?' '_Of course I'am'_

Both were ready.

"3, 2, 1 let it rip."Fuka and Daichi yelled.

Strata Dragoon spinned around the dish.Athena stood in the same spot.

"Strata Dragoon!"Daichi yelled.Strata Dragoon started to hit Athena

'Athena stay strong'"Daichi."Fuka said.

Strata Dragoon continue to hit head on.Athena was trying to have a good defense.

"That's enough."Daichi yelled.

'Yes Athena get ready.'Fuka said.

"Vast cutter!"Daichi said.

"Athena Fist of the Goddess."Fuka said.

Both beybalde hit each other. Both wobble a bit.

"Athena attack."Fuka said.Athena hit Strata dragoon.Strata dragoon broke into pieces.Strata Dragoon appeared before Daichi eyes.

"What just happen?"Daichi said.Daichi could see his bitbeast.

"DAICHI"Strata Dragoon said.Athena appeared as well.

"Daichi you were chosen by the One of the Bitbeast.He trust you and you trust him."Athena said.Athena walked to Daichi and touched his head.

"Cool."Daichi said.Jumping up and down.

"I'm sorry about your beyblade."Fuka said.Walking to the pieces and pick them up and holded them on her two hands.

"It's okay.Who else can do this?"Daichi asked.

Fuka looked at the pieces.Daichi put his two hands together and Fuka let the broken pieces fall onto Daichi hands.

"Not alot yet."Strata Dragoon said.

Fuka started to cough.Athena went by Fuka side.

"Are you okay?"Athena asked.Looking at the girl.

"Yeah I guess our incounter with Max and Kai is still in affect."Fuka said.

"You saw Kai and Max?Where?How are they?"Daichi asked.

Fuka looked at her feet.

"Yes we saw them.Where bitbeast live in peace.Max is good.But Kai-"Athena said.

"Don't say it."Fuka said.

"So what can I do now that Strata can come to the real world?"Daichi asked.

"You can ride on him, Talk to him in your mind and out loud and other stuff which will come in time."Fuka said."But there's a limit to all of this, like if you get sick you can't do it.If you feel bad you have no power to do a attack.If you don't like believe you can't do it then you can't."Fuka said.

"Wow!You sure know alot."Daichi said.Looking at his feet.'Wow cute and smart.' _'Get in line there people before you' _'Strata?' _'The one and only'_

_"_Yes I do.I'm the one who you battle so your Bitbeast can stay as long as she or he wants to."Fuka said.

"Hey How old are you?"Daichi asked blushing a bit.

"I'm sixteen years old."Fuka said.Fuka started to cough.

"Fuka?"Daichi said.Athena touch Fuka forehead.

"Your heating up again."Athena said."We got to go well be back tomorrow."

"Bye."Daichi said.looking at Fuka.'Wow so pretty'

Fuka and Athena left.Daichi looked at the pieces of his beyblade.

**With our heores**

"Ray are you okay?"Kenny asked.

"I'm okay."Ray said.Drinking more water.

"Ray just go to sleep."Kai said."I'm gonna help Max and Tyson with the tents."

"Kai we need to talk."Hilary said.Grabbing his hand.

"Um okay."Kai said.'Did Max say what I did to Fuka.'Both of them walked out the plane.

"I'm going to sleep."Ray said.Kenny put a blanket on top of Ray.

"Good night."Kenny said and went to join Max and Tyson.

"Hey Kenny!"Max said.Max stood up.

"Tyson is every okay now?"Kenny asked.

"Yeah."Tyson said and stood up."We got three tents finished."

"So Hilary has her own tent?"Max asked.

"Yep."Tyson said.'Dang can't we just ride on Draciel and go home.'

"Hey Max how come you and Kai where gone?"Kenny asked.

"Um..well we were...Kinda...Busy."Max said.'Shit I'm not a good lier'

"With what?"Tyson asked.Looking at the plane."Where's Hilary?"

"WIth stuff.Since when did you care."Max said.with a look

_"_MAX!"Tyson yelled and started to give Max a nuggy.

"Ow stop."Max said."So this is what I get.'

Tyson stopped.Max rubbed his head

"For real where is she?"Tyson said.

"She went on a walk."Kenny said.

"Alone?"Tyson asked worried.

"What are you blind?"Max asked.

"No I got 20/20 vision."Tyson declared.

"Yeah and Hilary is dating Kai."Max said joking around.

Tyson gave Max a glare.

"I was joking."Max said crossing his arms.

"Tyson just calm down.This no place for a relationship."Kenny said

"I don't care!You don't long I've waited for this."Tyson said.

"2 to 3 years."Max said.

"It wasn't meant to be answer."Tyson said

"Well you could have said that."Max said.

"I'll get the sleeping bags."Tyson said.Tyson left.

"Tyson is just stubborn."Max said.

"That's what's fun about him.But he's taking this thing to far.Next he'll won't even let use see her."Kenny said.

"Yep.That's just like him"Max said nodding his head.'This trip is just bring the worst in all of use' _'It's just gonna get even worse now that you two of you guys can bring use here.'_ 'Oh great.Can't wait.'

_'Tomorrow you guys have to go back with us Athena want's to talk.'_ 'Do we have to?' _'Yes'_

"Max are you okay?"Kenny asked and wave his hand near Max eyes.

"Yeah."Max said.

**In the forest**

Kai and Hilary keep on walking.Hilary turned and faced Kai.

'I knew this trip was gonna be bad.'Kai said to Dranzer.

Hilary sighs and looks at her feet and again at Kai.

"I'm sorry."Hilary said in a low voice.

"What for?"Kai asked and looked at her.

"For everything."Hilary said.

"Um I don't know what your talking about?"Kai asked.

"Well um that...you know."Hilary said.'I don't know what to say.'

"I really don't."Kai asked very confused.

"It was my fault for making you worried."Hilary said.

"Okay."Kai said.'Um what is she talking about?' 'Your hopeless.'Dranzer said.

"I think what you and I have right now won't work."Hilary said looking at her hands.

"YOU DON"T MEAN-"Kai said but Hilary interrupted

"Yes Kai."Hilary said.

"Just my day."Kai said crossing his arms and walked up to Hilary and stroked her cheek.

"Kai stop."Hilary said slapping his hand away from her cheek.

"Come on Hilary they won't know."Kai said and hugged her.Hilary struggled to get free.

"Kai come on yoy can't do this."Hilary said.Kai kissed her lips gently.

"Hilary you don't understand.I asked you first Tyson just needs to wait his turn."Kai said.'No first Fuka and now Hilary it's just not my day.'Kai hugged her tighter.

"Kai we can't be together not any more.Wait your arm it's cure??"Hilary asked a bit confused.

"I guess it is."Kai said and let go and grabbed her wrist and squeezed it very hard.

"Please stop."Hilary said.Kai and looked at Hilary but didn't see her but saw Fuka in pain.Kai let go of her wrist.'What am I doing wrong Fuka didn't like me and Hilary doesn't like me anymore.Am I meant to be alone in this fucked up world.'

"Hilary I'm sorry.I just didn't want to lose you."Kai said.

"Kai..I'm sorry..But we could still be friends"Hilary said.

"Yes.We can."Kai said with a small smile.

"Come on let's go back."Hilary said.'So this is it I'm single.I'm sorry Kai but there someone out there for you.You just have to look.'

**In Japan In Fuka's house**

_Fuka was 6 years old with brown hair and Brown eyes.Wearing a school uniform.Her hair in two braids.She was walking home.It started to rain.She ran home to a gate.Looked at the house it was big.(Kai house big.)She open them and ran to the door and put in the key.Took off her shoes.SHe was wet._

_"IMOUTO-SAN!"Keiko said.(She looks like Fuka looks like when she's older.)She ran to Fuka and hugged her."How was your day?"_

_"um...i..it was um well okay."Fuka said embarrassed._

_Keiko looked at her and let go."Come on let's go."Keiko said._

_"KEIKO AND FUKA COME TO THE KITCHEN"Fuka mom said_

_"We're in trouble."Keiko said both walked to the kitchen._

_"Keiko go to your room."Mrs.Yamanaka said pointing to the stairs._

_"Yes ma'am."Keiko said and ran up the stairs._

_"Fuka..Fuka."Mrs.Yamanaka said and looked at her and walked to her and grabbed her hair and pulled it."This time your not gonna say anything you got no say in this.You will listen and do as your told.You won't cry just because your engage to marry a guy you don't like.You live and breath to do as your told you don't got your own mind.You mean nothing to nobody."Mrs Yamanaka finished and saw fuka.Fuka was trying so hard to keep her tears in and not to let them free."Just go to your room."Fuka looked and ran to her room.tears ran down she brushed them away.She opened her room door.The curtains we're closed.No lights in there.Her bed was made.She sat on it.There was a knock on the window.Fuka ran to it and moved the curtain and opened the window.On the Belcony was a boy with black hair and with school uniform.He looked at her and ran up to her and hugged her._

_"Fuka is everything okay?"Kyo asked and looked down at her._

_"Um...no."Fuka said and sniff and cried even more._

_"Fuka come you know i **love** you."Kyo said and strocked her cheek._

_"You...have always..been there for me."Fuka said very sofly._

_"We both know we can't do anything about you engage to be marry to that jerk but I love you and always will.I will wait for you in heaven if I must.If you die I wan't to die with you."Kyo said"I'm not afraid to die for you."Kyo finished._

_"Thank you."Fuka said.Kyo kissed young Fuka._

_It went black.'Remember our promise'_

_"_Your dead now Kyo."Fuka said 'I'm heart broken and if i die because of it I will know I'm up there with you Kyo'

Midgrl4evr:That's it for chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamier:I don't own Beyblade

Midgrl4evr:Hello everybody!!

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part one:News**

**Chapter 7:My name.**

'thinking'

(me)

**In Japan with Fuka**

_It went black.'Remember our promise'_

The next day

_"_Your dead now Kyo."Fuka said 'I'm heart broken and if i die because of it I will know I'm up there with you Kyo'Fuka sat on her bed.

"Athena I'm not afraid to die."Fuka said.Athena appeared.

"Oh Fuka.You can't die."Athena said and sat next to Fuka.

"Why?"Fuka asked tears started to roll down her cheek.

"People care."Athena said and touched Fuka head and then stood up from the bed.

"Name?"Fuka said and crossed her arms.

"Keiko, Kai-"Athena said but was interrupted by Fuka

"WHY THE HELL HE CARE FOR ME?"Fuka asked and standed up on her bed.

"He care's"Athena said and opened the curtains to let light in.

"What th-"Fuka said was interupted by a knock on the door.Had her hands over her eyes.

"Fuka?"Keiko said.

"What do you want?"Fuka asked and fell on her bed.

"Just wanted to make sure your okay."Keiko said."I'm sorry if I bother you is I heard you scream."

"It's nothing."Fuka said.

"Okay."Keiko said and left.Fuka got up and closed the curtain and put the radio on.

"_too sugiru koino michi shirube_

_mou suki wo fuyasenai non non_

_yumeno nakawa marude betsusekai_

_sutoreetoni omoimo ierunoni_

_okiniirino fuku wo mainichi kichauno_

_ano hito no mesen ga kocchi ni chiratsuite kimasu yooni_

_I love you nante totemo ienai_

_tabakono suikata mane shiteru koto mo_

_anatano haato kara reinboo ga_

_watashini sukito kizukaseta_

_katteni matteru hi bakari_

_okubyoona mainichi non non_

_negaigotowa tada hitotsu dake_

_nerutoki tonarini itehoshiidake_

_kono koino yukue ha unmeini tsunagarimasuka?!_

_kisekika akiramerushika kangaerarenai yowamushina atashi_

_I like you no kotoba nara ieru_

_renai soudansuru koto mo dekiru_

_anata no haato ni tsutsumaretai noni_

_dooshitara tsutsunde kureruno_

_I love you nante totemo ienai_

_tabako no suikata mane shiteru koto mo_

_anatano haato kara reinboo ga_

_watashini sukito kizukaseta_

_I love you wo anatakara kikitai_

_kisu suru shunkanno chikai kokyuu wo_

_anata wo manesuru atashiwa ichiban kawaiku_ "

The song ended.Fuka turned off the radio.Fuka made her bed.In her head the words 'Rememeber our promise'

Fuka got dressed.She had a black dress on it reached to her ankles, Black gloves.She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.Brushed her Hair and let it down.And a red rose.

"Come on Athena."Fuka said.'I want to die I will be less trouble'She closed the door to her room and walked down the stairs.Feels a hand on her wrist.

"Fuka where you going?Go put on clothe.Put your hair up.You should be in bed."Mrs.Yamanaka said and pulled on Fuka wrist.

"I'm going somewhere.This is My clothes.I like my hair like this.I hate this shit the call life."Fuka said with a straight face.Slap.

"How dare you."Mrs.Yamanaka said her hand near Fuka cheek.

"How dare you."Fuka said.She open a cabinat and took out a knife.

"Fuka put that down you know you won't kill your self."Mrs.Yamanaka yelled.

"IT"S NOT GONNA BE ME."Fuka yelled.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM."Mrs.Yamanaka yelled.

"That's it?"Fuka said."ATHENA!"

"WHO THE HELL IS ATHENA?"Mrs.Yamanaka yelled.Athena appeared.(The mom can't see her)

"Athena take me out of here."Fuka said.'_Yes' _A second later they were gone.Thud the knife fell on the floor

"Where did she go?"Mrs.Yamanaka said.

**In the Bitbeast world**

Fuka looked at the rose in her hand.'I'm sorry Kyo'She walked around and throw the rose.

"Why would you throw this?"Kai said catching the rose and Jumped off Dranzer.Fuka fell on her butt.

"You scared me."Fuka said and stood up.Kai ran up to her.

"Did you miss me?"Kai asked and hugged her and kissed her cheek.Fuka looked at him.

"How dare you."Fuka said.

"What?"Kai asked.

"Kai."Max said from Draciel and jumped off.Kai stopped hugging her.

"Did you dream of me?"Kai asked.

"NO!"Fuka yelled and crossed her arms.

"Come on you know you did?"Kai asked.

"Kai stop it."Max said.

"I would never dream of you.Your a jerk.You are just a..."Fuka said.Kai offered her the rose."I don't want it."Kai put the rose on her ear.

"Come on you look very cute."Kai said with a smile.

"You know what...I can't love you."Fuka said.

"What why not??"Kai asked.'No girl has never said those words to me'

"I'm-"Fuka said but got interrupted by Max.

"She's engage to be marry."Max said.

"What??"Kai asked.

"It's the truth."Fuka said.

"NO IT IS NOT"Kai said crossing his arms.

"It is."Fuka said.Kai grabbed her and looked at her.

"No it can't be.There's no way."Kai said.

"Kai there's nothing you can do."Max said.

"I'm sorry Kyo."Fuka said.

"Who the hell is Kyo?"Kai asked very pissed.

"No one."Fuka said.'Oh no this could be bad.'

"It's someone?"Kai asked.

"It doesn't matter."Fuka said.

"It does."Kai said.

"Kai if she doesn't want you to know then it's none of your business."Max said.

"Yes it is if I want to marry her."Kai said with a grin.

"WHAT!"Fuka yelled.

"You heard right."Kai said.

"Kai your not for real?"Max asked.

"Yes I am."Kai said nodding his head'Dranzer what did I just say i told Max I like this girl'

"You can't."Fuka said blushing red.

"You know you want to be Fuka-"Kai said but got interruted.

"NO!"Fuka yelled and was red like a cherry.

"Kai stop poor girl."Max said and looked at Fuka but didn't see her saw Mariam'What this?'

"Who is Kyo?The guy your engage to be marry with?"Kai asked softly.'Bring it!'

"No he is not but I wish he was."Fuka said and looked at her feet in her head she heard _'Remember our promise'_

"Wait how did you know she was engage to be marry?"Kai asked.

"It was on the news.They say its gonna be huge."Max said and nodded his head.

"Why was it on the news?"Kai asked.

"Um well Fuka is a Singer and a blader."Max said.

"Max are you a fan?"Fuka asked blushing.

"Yeah sure I am I love your songs."Max said with a grin.

"You do?'Fuka said.'OMG'

"Yeah."Max said.'Is that strange?'

"Max."Kai said.

"I'm sorry."Max said and lower his head.

"I can't believe it Max Tate is a fan."Fuka said blushing.'I wonder'

Athena appeared.

"That's enough."Athena said walking to fuka.

"I'm sorry Athena is that he's a fan."Fuka said.

"I know he is."Athena said.

"Hi."Kai said 'This great.'

Athena glared at Kai. 'He better not try anything.' "Hello."Athena said.

"I'm sorry about yesterday I was not acting my self."Kai said 'Who am I kidding she's hot.'

"It's not my choice if i forgive you or not.It's up to Fuka."Athena said and looked at Fuka.

"Um...I..Forgive you."Fuka said.

"Thank you."Kai said and hugged her and whisper in her ear. "You will be mine.That guy is going down."Fuka looked at Kai.He smelled her she smelled like spring water and stopped huggig her.

"Okay.I wanted to call you guys here because your friend Ray is sick all you have to do is take him here and he'll get better."Athena said and took off to the sky.

"I'll go get him."Max said and both him and Dracile were gone.

"Fuka please."Kai said and kissed her on the mouth.Fuka just looked at Kai while he was kissing her'Why Kai?Me?' Kai stopped kissing her.

"Kai."Fuka said.Kai looked at her.Kai grabbed her hair and pulled it.

"Why the hell Fuka?"Kai asked. Fuka looked at Kai but didn't see him but her mom.

"MOMMY PLEASE DON"T I DIDN"T MEAN TO"Fuka yelled and started to cry.Kai let go off her hair.Fuka fell on the ground.Kai went on his knee and looked at her.Tears rolled down faster and on to the the ground.Kai hugged her.

"I'm sorry Fuka."Kai said as soft as he could.

"Mommy I didn't mean to I don't like him."Fuka said still crying.Kai brushed her tears away

"It's okay Fuka."Kai said.'What I don't look that old'

"Mommy I like Kyo."Fuka said and feel asleep

"Kyo."Kai said.'Who is he?'Kai touched her hair.

"Kyo..I..I'm..sorry..for not visting..you"Fuka mumbled.

Couple minutes later.

Athena came back and saw Kai.Fuka was still sleeping.Athena touched the ground and walked to Kai.

"It's not what you think."Kai said in a whisper.

"It's okay she has a weak body.For a long time now.Ever since he died."Athena said.

"Kyo?"Kai asked.

"Yes.You know he is?"Athena asked.

"No I want to."Kai said

"He was her best friend, He loved her and she loved him if he was alive and she wasn't engage they would be together very happy."Athena said.

"I see."Kai said. 'I want to save her'

"There's nothing you can do."Athena said.

"Yes I'll marry her."Kai said.

"You'll marry who?"Ray asked and then coughed.Max was waving hello.Max jumped off draciel and so did Ray.

"Nobody."Kai said.

"Who is she?"Ray said and walked up to Kai.

"Fuka Yamanaka."Kai said.

"Oh her...you lost to her?"Ray asked and chuckled.

"What is there something wrong with me losing to her?"Kai asked very coldly.

Ray shooked his head.Driger appeared.

"Hello everyone."Driger said

"Okay...what is wrong with this?"Ray asked.

"It's all new.We need Tyson and Daichi."Max said.

"Daichi already know how."Athena said.

"Say what?"Ray and Max said.

"Yesterday we payed him a visit."Athena said.

"So just Tyson?"Kai asked.Fuka started to move she sat up and rubbed her eyes."You had a nice sleep?"

"Yes...I did Kai."Fuka said.

"Nice to meet you."Ray said and walked over and offered a hand shake.Fuka just look and stood up and bowed.

"Athena...Kai...Max..Ray..um where's Tyson I told you to bring him?"Fuka said.

"I'm sorry Fuka but he doesn't trust Hilary not yet but he will."Athena said.Fuka turned to the tree and screamed.

"HOW THE HELL DO THEY THINK I CAN HELP THEM IF HE IS NOT HERE "Fuka Yelled and looked at everyone.

"I'm sorry."Kai said.'I don't know what else to say.'

"Athena do what every you must to make him trust her."Fuka said."Oh yeah Rya you feel better?"

"Um.."Ray said 'Do I...I haven't coughed I do' Ray looked at Driger."Yeah I guess I do."

"Good then tomorrow come back here."Athena said.

"Daichi will be here to.I'll help you get off that island."Fuka said.

"Wait a minute we never told you we were on a island."Max said

"Um well..."Fuka said 'What am I gonna say I saw you on television and your all over the world...of course not.' "Well Athena know's everything."

"So please go and be back tomorrow."

**Early in the morning that same day**

Hilary woke up and ran outside of her tent and open the cooler and took out a bottle of water an a piece of bread.She looked at the sky.She eat the bread. 'Oh it feels good to have something in your stomach' She looks at the fire that Kai made last night.She drank the water.She started to wlak into the forest.She saw a figure...it was Ray.

"Ray what are you doing up?'Hilary asked.Ray came out of his hiding space.

"Um well I had to use the bathroom."Ray said and coughed.

"Um okay but you should be in bed you sick."Hilary said.

"Your right-"Ray said but coughed.

"Oh Ray please we need is just for you to get better."Hilary said.

"No it's okay I just need to do something."Ray said.

"Okay but be back or I'm coming for you."Hilary said and left.

Ray looked at the tree and went back where he was.He looked at the fruit. 'How am I gonna move all of this to camp.It take a miracle.I guess I could ask Driger.Who am I kidding I can't bring him here but how could Max like Kenny told me.'Ray looked to the sky for a while then looked at the fruit but it wasn't there.'Driger?' Ray ran to the camp while coughing.

**Later that same day around noon**

"Tyson?"Hilary said.'Where could he be' She walked up to Max and Tyson tent and opened it.

"Hilary what you doing here?"Tyson asked putting something back in his suitcase.

"Um well I couldn't find Max or Kai so I thought I could talk to you."Hilary said.

"What about Ray?"Tyson asked.

"He's sleeping...but I thought you be happy that I wanted to talk to you."Hilary said and crossed her arms.

"I am but I was doing something."Tyson said and walked out the tent Hilary walked out as well.

"But I just..never mind."Hilary said and looked at the sky and then to her feet.

"Hilary please..I'm sorry."Tyson said.

"Tyson thank you."Hilary said."But this is no place for us to be together."

"I know that now."Tyson said.

**Night time**

Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray and Hilary were gather around the fire and eating the fruit that Ray got.

"Ray I'm happy that you feel better."Hilary said.

"Thank you."Ray said and took a piece of the coco that Kai cut.

"I'm going to sleep."Hilary said she stood up and walked to her tent.

"Tyson we need you to go the waterfall tomorrow."Max said and drank water.

"Um why for?"Tyson asked

"Because I think we can find clean water in case we run out."Kai said.

"Um okay."Tyson said and drank water.

"I have a question why don't we just fly on Dranzer and go home?"Ray asked.

"We can't there's rule."Kai said.

"Only Athena can do that she been in the physical world longer."Max said.

"Who the hell is Athena?"Tyson asked.

"It's a bitbeast."Ray said.

"That you meet on the island?"Tyson said.

"Um no."Kai said. 'I wonder if Athena plan will go as she wants it to'

"Well off to sleep."Max said and went of to his tent and everyone followed Max's idea.

**In Japan Grandpa's Dojo**

Daich was watching the televison the show that they are in.

"Tune in Tomorrow."The women on television said.Daichi stood up and turned it off.Went to the kitchen.Fuka was sitting there.

"Hi Daichi..I'm sorry I let my self in."Fuka said.

"It's okay."Daichi said blushing.

"I have a favor to ask come with me tomorrow to the bitbeast world."Fuka said and stood up from the chair.

"Yes."Daichi said.

"Thank you."Fuka said and bowed. "Oh yeah can I sleep here?"

"Um why?"Daichi said. 'I hope Grandpa doesn't get mad.'

"I got in trouble."Fuka said and looked at her feet.

"Sure you can."Daichi said.

"Thank you."Fuka said.

"First let me eat something."Daichi said.Daichi opened the refrigerator and took out milk and put the milk on the table.Got two cups and pour milk.

"Drink up."Daichi said and drank his milk.Fuka drank a bit of it then stop.

"I'm finish."Fuka said and place the cup on the table.

"Okay come on let's go."Daichi said.

"Yes."Fuka said and stood up and followed Daichi.(Maybe Daichi shouldn't say that she slept over to them Kai might you know.)

Midgrl4evr:Yay I finish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamier**:Don't own Beyblade.

Midgrl4evr:I'm sorry for spelling and grammar.I suck at those things.

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part Two:A place to call my home.**

**Chapter 8:Kyo Suzuhara**

'thinking'

(me)

**With our heores**

**In Kai and Tyson tent**

Tyson was sleeping in his sleeping bag.He closed his eyes. 'I didn't know there was a waterfall here.Is that where they been?'Tyson sat down and touched his head. 'Maybe I been thinking alot lately.'

"Kai are you awake?"Tyson asked and looked at Kai

"Uh?"Kai said and sat up.

Why do I have to go?"Tyson asked.

"Go where?"Kai asked.

"To the waterfall."Tyson said.

"Yeah."Kai said. 'Maybe he doesn't have to go Fuka didn't tell me what they were gonna do.'

"I don't want to."Tyson said.

"Well you have to."Kai said.

"I don't want to leave Hilary alone."Tyson said.

"She'll be okay what could go wrong?"Kai asked.

"Alot of things."Tyson said.

"Just go to sleep."Kai said. 'I'm gonna go see Fuka!'

"Okay if you say so."Tyson said and layed down.Kai went back to his sleeping position.

'Is this part of Fuka plan for him to go to the waterfall or just to make fun if him?What if Athena hurts him Fuka said to Athena to do what ever it takes for Tyson to trust Hilary.Why can't it happen naturally.Well time to go see Fuka!'

Kai stood up and looked at Tyson to see if he was sleeping.Kai walk out of the tent and went near the shore line. 'Dranzer.'Dranzer appeared.

"I'm ready to go."Kai said.

**In the bitbeast world**

Dranzer landed ontop of the ground.Fuka was sleeping near a tree.Kai jumped off Dranzer and ran to Fuka.

"Fuka I'm here."Kai whisper.

"Leave her she's trap in a dream."Dranzer said.

"I wonder whats she's dreaming of?"Kai asked.

"Go and see i don't care."Dranzer said.

"Thanks..how?"Kai asked.

"Put your index and middle finger together and touch her forehead and she can't see you or hear you so please don't try."Dranzer said. Kai did what he was told and touched her forehead."Bye."

'I hope Kai see what he wants to..if he doesn't...this could be bad.I forget to say the other thing he'll figure out by him self'

_**In Fuka dream**_

_Fuka was running.A guy with black hair and middle school uniform was chasing her._

_"Fuka come on."The boy with balck hair said._

_"No I said first you have to catch me."Fuka said and kept on running._

_"Okay if you say so."Kyo said and ran faster and tackled Fuka to the floor._

_"Why the hell he do that!!"Kai yelled to himself._

_"You got me."Fuka said and looked at him._

_"Yeah and now you have to do it."Kyo said._

_"I guess..I really want to but...I'm scared if Mommy sees us."Fuka said a bit scared._

_"You don't have to your the one who said you wanted to."Kyo said looking down at her._

_"First get off me."Fuka said.Kyo got off her.Fuka stood up._

_"I wonder what they are talking about."Kai said to himself._

_"Kyo Suzuhara..I do like you."Fuka said and blushed._

_"I like you too."Kyo said and touched her forehead.Fuka hugged him.Kyo touched her hair._

_"Kyo go on your knees please."Fuka said her cheeks were red.Kyo went onm his knees.Fuka looked at him and kissed him on the mouth.Kai cracked his knuckles.Fuka stop kissing him.Kyo stood up and lifted Fuka up.Kyo carried her bridal style._

_"KYO."Fuka yelled and holded his shirt hard._

_"Calm down I'm not gonna drop you."Kyo said._

_Kai looked at both of them.'So they both like each other and he died.So it's my turn.'Kai said in his head._

_"Okay."Fuka said._

_"I promised a long time ago to proctect you."Kyo said and walked._

_"Yes I remember...are you still in your gang?"Fuka asked._

_"Hell yeah."Kyo said_

_"Put me down please."Fuka said.Kyo put her down. "Thank you."Fuka saw behind and saw Kai.'What the hell is he doing here..I got to wake up before he sees anything else.'_

Fuka was sitting down and Kai body was near her body.'I can't believe him.' Fuka stood aup and walked to Kai and shook him.

"What is it Fuka?"Kai asked.Fuka slapped him."Why the hell did you do that for?"

"I can't believe you..you...gone to far."Fuka said.

"What did I do?"Kai asked.

"Like you don't know."Fuka said

"Well you don't have the right to slap me."Kai said

"And you don't have the right to go into my dreams."Fuka yelled.Kai stood up.

"I'm sorry about that."Kai said.'I thought she could not see me.' 'After a while they can.'

"Did you see?"Fuka asked and looked to her feet.

"Was it sometihng like this."Kai said and kissed her on the mouth.

_"_Yeah."Fuka said and blushed.

"Yeah I did."Kai said.

"I'm sorry."Fuka said and looked at Kai eyes.

"It's okay it was a long time ago."Kai said.

"Kai I know you like me...but even if Kyo is dead I still have feeling for him."Fuka said.

"Fuka i know I can't do anytihng about you feeling...but atleast give me a chance."Kai said.

"I'll give you a chance..but were gonna have to keep it on the D.L."Fuka said

Kai put his hand and her waist.Fuka jumped a bit.

"Okay and thank you."Kai said.

"Kai..promise me that you won't be over protective."Fuka said.

"Sure."Kai said.'I'm gonna be over protective just protective.'

"Thank you."Fuka said.Kai hugged her.

"I love you."Kai whisper in Fuka ear.

"Suzuhara. Kyo...he was my best friend, my first boy friend...he was killed in a gang battle."Fuka said.

"Fuka you didn't need to tell me that."Kai said.Stopped hugging her.

"My mother Yamanaka,Emiko doesn't love me."Fuka said.

"Are you sure?"Kai asked.Fuka started to glow had a blue jeans and blue blouse.

"Lift it up my shirt."Fuka said.Kai lifted up her shirt they were a lot of little scars."My mom would hit me with almost anything..when I would roll my eyes at her or the guy I was engage to marry or if I started to scream or disobey."Fuka said.

"Fuka you don't have to tell me everything."Kai said.

"Yamanaka, Keiko my sister loves me.She said I was the world to her."Fuka said.Kai let go of her blouse.

"Fuka you and me are the same...we have somethings incommen."Kai said.

"I as the second born..force to be engage no say in it."Fuka said

"If you want when we get off the island we can runaway."Kai said.

"But where would I go...people will know who I am."Fuka said.

"Cut your hair, dye it, change your eye color."Kai said and touched her long hair.

"Together."Fuka said and kissed his cheek.

"Together."Kai said.

"With you, Dranzer and Athena."Fuka said

"Yeah."Kai voice dropped a bit.  
"So much fun things we could do.Things are changing for the better."Fuka said.

"Yeah."Kai said.

"I won't I have to marry him."Fuka said.

"You'll be mine."Kai said.

"Let's go asleep..I'm tierd."Fuka said and fell on the floor and hugged her knees."Night Kai."

"Good night Fuka."Kai said.

_**In Kai dream**_

_Kai was back home in Japan on a bench.A guy with black hair and a black shirt and black jeans._

_"Are you Kai Hiwatari?"The guy with black hair asked._

_"Yeah what do you want."Kai asked_

_The guy with balck hair looked at him and punched Kai._

_"Why did you do that?"Kai asked 'Not again yesterday this same guy hit me.'_

_"You don't you know?"The guy with black hair said._

_"We went through this yesterday get to the point."Kai said pissed_

_"Well you are touching things that don't belong to you."The black hair guy said._

_"Who are you?And what am I touching that is yours?"Kai asked_

_"I'm Kyo Suzuhara your touching my Fuka Yamanaka."Kyo said._

_"You had your chance now she is mine."Kai said._

_"I don't care..I love her and only her."Kyo said._

_"Your bitbeast must be strong if you can come to humans dreams."Kai said._

_"Yes he is but not as Dranzer will be after.."Kyo said_

_"After what?"Kai asked._

_"You'll figure out.Keep your finger off her"Kyo said._

_"No she's my girl friend now."Kai said._

_"Your lying."Kyo said._

_"I'm not."Kai said._

_"There must be something special about you and your team mates."Kyo said._

_"Yes there is the Four ancient bit beast."Kai said._

_"And more."Kyo said._

_"What?"Kai asked._

_"You were brought on that island for a reason.Not just one but a few.One after another they will unlock by them self."Kyo said._

_"Great..I wanted to get back be with Fuka for a while."Kai said  
"Kai Hiwatari you have my respects you and Fuka will be happy together."Kyo said and faded away while he was leaving he said"Fuka, proctect her for me."_

_"I will."Kai said._

**The next day**

"Kai wake up."Fuka said and looked at sleepy Kai.

"I'm awake."Kai said and stood up.

"I'll be back."Fuka said.She left.

"Should I tell her?"Kai said in Kai head he played back Kyo words_ 'Fuka, proctect her for me.'_

**15 minutes later**

Fuka appeared with Daichi.

"Hello Kai."Fuka said.

"What took you so long?"Kai asked.

"Well I got hungry so I just had to eat."Daichi said.

"I should have know."Kai said.

"I'm sorry Kai."Fuka said.

"Don't be it was clearly Daichi fault."Kai said.

_"_What after 3 days of vacation you still haven't change."Daichi said.

"What stranded on a island that's what you call a vacation."Kai said.

"What it's not my fault."Daichi said.

"Maybe it was."Kai said.

"What how can you say that."Daichi said.

"Well your the one that didn't want to go."Kai said.

"Please you guys stop."Fuka said.Fuka ran to Kai and hugged him.

"Okay Fuka I'll stop."Kai said and touched her head.

"How about me?"Daichi said in a low voice.

"Kai is Tyson going?"Fuka asked.

"Yep."Kai said.

"Okay that's enough time for training."Fuka said.Fuka fell on the floor and put her hands together."Athena, Artemis, Hestia the three virgin goddess lend me your strength change the field.'"Fuka said.The whole field started to glow and was turned into a palnting field.

"Oh yeah get Max and Ray."Fuka said.

"Will if you come with me."Kai said.

"Okay."Fuka said.Both Kai and Fuka were gone.

"Bye."Daichi said.'Does he like her?' '_He does' _'I have no chance'

**7 minutes later**

"KAI!"Max yelled from Dranzer.

"You scored such a cute girl."Ray said.Fuka was blushing.

"You guys your gonna make her faint."Kai said.

Dranzer was still in the air Max and Ray jumped off.

"Fuka your ready."Kai said.

"Yes."Fuka said.Kai was ready to hug her but she jumped off.

"What the hell?"Kai asked.Kai looked down and jumped.

"Okay you guys."Fuka said.

"Hey does the fate of the world rest on our shoulder?"Max asked.

"Um...well...I.."Fuka said.

"Max stop."Kai said

"Okay everybody summon your bit beast."Fuka said

"DRIGER"Ray yelled.

"You don't have to yell."Fuka said in alow voice.

"Draciel."Max said.

"Strata Dragoon."Daichi said.

**Near the Waterfall**

Tyson was walking on the edge of the water.'I wonder what Hilary is doing?'He started to walk in the water.He reach the front of the waterfall.There was a cave behind it.Tyson walked in.He was covered in water."Great."Tyson said and looked around.light was coming in.He touched the cave walls they were smooth.There was a light.Athena appeared.

"Granger, Tyson."Athena said.

"Hello."Tyson said. 'That's not fair she can do it but not me.'

"I am Athena."Athena said.

"You know who I am..why am I here?"Tyson asked.

"You want to summon Dragoon no?"Athena said.

"Yes I do."Tyson said.

"Okay than."Athena said she walked over him and touched his forehead Tyson flew on hit the floor.Tyson eyes closed."I'm sorry this is one of the only ways your taking your time."

**In Tyson dream**

_Tyson was around six years old.He was playing around with his big brother Hiro.Tyson fell._

_"Are you okay?"Hiro asked._

_"Yes I'm okay."Tyson said and stood up._

_"Hiro, Tyson get in her your father is on the phone."Grandpa said.Tyson and Hiro ran inside the dojo.Grandpa put the phone on the counter and left the room.Hiro got the phone._

"_Hi dad how everything?"Hiro asked_

"_Everything is okay but..your mom she's in the hospital."Mr.Granger said._

"_What..is wrong?"Hiro asked._

"_Hiro.?"Tyson asked and tugged his shirt._

"_A..car crash."Mr.Granger said._

"_Is she gonna be okay?"Hiro asked._

"_Do you want the truth?"Mr.Granger asked._

"_Yes I can handle it."Hiro said._

"_She's not gonna make it."Mr.Granger said._

"_No."Hiro said._

"_Hiro what's wrong?"Tyson asked._

"_Wait Tyson."Hiro said._

"_Hiro take care of your brother."Mr.Granger said._

"_Yes Dad."Hiro said._

"_Well take care."Mr.Granger said._

_The line went dead Hiro hanged up._

"_Tyson."Hiro said and hugged his baby brother._

"_What's wrong?"Tyson asked._

"_Mom is in the hospital."Hiro said._

"_What happen?"Tyson asked._

"_It doesn't matter."Hiro said._

"_I want to know."Tyson said._

"_Come on let's go play.Hiro said and ran outside._

_2 days later at night_

_Tyson is sitting on his bed and looking at the necklace that his mom gave him yesterday when they went to the hosptital._

_**Falsh back.**_

_"Mom?"Tyson said to the lasy that was on the bed._

_"Yes Tyson."Mrs.Granger said in a low voice._

_"Mommy are you okay."Tyson said.She had a bandage over her left eye, a cast on her right leg and right arm._

_"Yes Tyson."Mrs.Granger said._

_"Mommy what happen?"Tyson asked._

_"Nothing Tyson i'll be okay."Mrs.Granger said._

_"Okay."Tyson said._

_"Hey Tyson see the necklace around my neck takew it off for me."Mrs.Granger said.Tyson did a he was told.Tyson looked at the necklace in his hand it was pretty."Give it to a girl that one day and forever love."_

_"Yes Mommy."Tyson said._

_"That's the last thing i want you to do for me."Mrs.Granger said._

_Tyson heard a beep it was dead.there was a straight line._

_"Mommy?"Tyson asked.But there was not responed.Tyson ran out the room._

_"HIRO THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH MOMMY."Tyson yelled.Hiro ran to Tyson and grabbed his hand._

_"Come on Tyson."Hiro said._

_"What about Mommy?"Tyson asked._

_"She'll be okay."Hiro said.Doctors started to rush to Mrs.Granger room._

_Tyson started to cry.He knew he was the last one to hear his mother voice._

_**End of flash back**_

_Tyson was in his room.Tears ran down his eyes.he looked at the necklace again.'I lost her'_

Tyson woke up.Little tears ran down his cheek.

"I'm Sorry."Athena said.

"What for?"Tyson asked.

"I forced you to dream about her."Athena said.

"I wanted to forget her face."Tyson said.

"You Trust her and now trust Hilary keep the promise."Athena said.

"I want to.I trust Hilary now."Tyson said and stood up.

"Now summon Dragoon."Athena said.

"Dragoon."Tyson said.There was a blue light outside.Tyson ran out and Athena followed.

There was Dragoon."Hello Tyson and Lady Athena."Dargoon said.

"Don't call me that."Athena said.

"Dragoon...I did it thank you Athena."Tyson said.

"Now to go to the other."Athena said

All three of them disappear.

Midgrl4evr:There gonna be a surprise next chapter!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamier:I don't own Beyblade.

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part Two:A place to call my home**

**Chapter 9:Things I thought I knew**

'Thinking'

(me)

**In the bitbeast world**

"Okay Kai tell Dranzer to use Blazing Gigs"Fuka said with a smile.

"Okay..Dranzer Blazing gigs."Kai ordered.Dranzer flew up and started to glow a bright red and stareted to dive and slice a tree in half.Fuka jumped up and down.

"Good job!"Fuka said and clapped.

"What do I have to do?"Daichi asked.

"Wait Daichi your turn will come."Fuka said and looked at the tree that Dranzer cut.It started to grow back.

"Okay."Daichi said.Athena, Dragoon and Tyson appeared.

"HEY YOU GUYS...I FINALLY DID IT."Tyson said.Dragoon landed.Ray and Max ran to Tyson and Dragoon.

"You did it."Max said with a big smile.

"Good job man."Ray said.Tyson jumped off Dragoon.

"Fuka I did as I was told."Athena said.Fuka ran up to Tyson.

"Oh my gosh your really Tyson Granger."Fuka said.

"Your a fan?"Kai asked and went up to Fuka.

"Yes of course."Fuka said and looked at Tyson.Tyson put his hand on his head then he touched Fuka head.

"Nice to meet you...whats your name?"Tyson asked

"Yamanaka, Fuka."Fuka said.

"Nice to meet you Fuka."Tyson said.Fuka bowed.

"Oh and I'm sorry what Athena did."Fuka said.

"So your Athena owner."Tyson said.

"Yes I am."Fuka said and giggled.

"Whats funny?"Max asked.

"Um well you guys are all here and now we can begin."Fuka said and walked.

"Okay."Daichi said.The rest of them followed Fuka.

"Okay Tyson your up first your gonna fight Artemis."Fuka said.

"Who's Artemis?"Tyson asked.Fuka stopped and looked at all of them.

"Artemis is one of the three virgin goddess.I have Athena and someone else has Artemis and Hestia.Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max and Daichi will have to fight us so we can help you out of that island."Fuka said.

"But there's five of us and three for you."Max said.

"Yes I know two of us will have to fight twice."Fuka said.Tyson slapped his head.

"When?"Kai asked.

"Now."Fuka said and ran off and fell on her knees.

"WHAT!"Ray yelled.

"We are not ready."Daichi said.

"They know more."Ray said.

"Thats not fair."Tyson said.

"We can do it."Kai said.

"You really think so?"Max asked.

"Yeah..maybe."Kai said.

The sky turned green.Atremis appeared she had a bow arrows on her pouch in the back.Brown eyes, blonde hair.Armor white.Hestia had gray eyes and white armor.Artemis and Hestia went next to Athena and Fuka

"Hello."Artemis said.

"Nice to meet you."Hestia said.A girl with black hair and brown eyes was next to Artemis.A girl with blue hair and blue eyes was next to Hestia.The black hair girl was wearing white dress.The blue haired girl is wearing a pink dress.

"Who's first?"The girl with black hair asked.

"Tyson is."Daichi said.

"WHAT!"Tyson yelled.

"Okay."The black haired girl said.

"Good luck Tyson."Max said.

"Thanks."Tyson said.Dragoon flew next to Tyson.'_You ready?' _'Um not really'

"Okay Tyson follow me."The black haired girl said.She walked to the middle of the field.Tyson followed her.

"Come on Artemis you can do it."The blue haired girl said.The blacked hair girl bowed.Tyson looked at her face it looked familiar.

"Do I know you from somewhere?"Tyson asked.

"We never met before."The black haired girl said very coldly. 'If i told him we did will he want to fight me.'

"Okay..but are you sure?"Tyson asked.

"Yes."The black haired girl said looking at Dragoon and then at Tyson.

"Maybe your a fan?"Tyson asked.

"The hell I ain't."The black haired snapped.

"Are you sure?"Tyson asked.

"I"M SURE!"The black haired girl yelled.

"Okay don't have to snap."Tyson said.

"Artemis you ready?"The black haired girl looked at Artemis.Artemis nodded her head."Are you and Dragoon ready?"

"No were not I don't know much of this."Tyson said.

"Your the World Champion I can't believe this."The black haired girl said and slapped her forhead.

"HEY JUST GET ON WITH THE BATTLE"The blue hair girl said.

"Hey what's your name?"Tyson asked.

"It doesn't matter."The black haired girl said.

"Tyson just battle already."Kai said.

"Yeah."Tyson said.Fuka fell on the floor.

"I don't feel to good."Fuka said very softly.

"Are you okay?"Athena asked.

"I thinks it's the-"Fuka said but throw up.Athena looked at Fuka."I need to go back."

"I'm sorry but Fuka and I will be back as soon as I can."Athena said.Athena picked up Fuka and hugged her and disapear.

"HEY YOU GUYS FUKA LEFT."The blue haired girl said.

"Can't you talk with out screaming?"Hestia asked.

"NOPE"The black haired girl said.

"Chiyoko please calm down."Hestia said.

"Okay."Chiyoko said and looked at the floor the throw up was gone. 'I hope Fuka is okay I bet she didn't tell them.'

"OKAY BEGIN YOUR BATTLE"Hestia said.Artemis Flew higher in the sky.Dragoon followed.

"Tyson I know it's just your first day but I won't go easy on you."The black hair girl said.

"COME ON KARIN!"Chiyoko yelled.

"Dragoon attack Artemis."Tyson said.'Her name is Karin'

"Artemis."Karin said 'Use a bow of passion.'Dragoon flew near Artemis.Dragoon charged in Artemis moved and took out a bow.

"ARROW OF PASSION"Artemis screamed.The bow hit Dragoon.

"Dragoon are you okay?"Tyson asked.

"I'm better then okay I think I'm...in love."Dragoon said.

"WHAT!"Daichi and Tyson said.Karin slapped her head.

"I'm sorry I frogot what the arrow of passion did...I'm sorry."Karin said.'Do something Artemis.'

"Dragoon use Phantom hurricane."Tyson said.

"I will not hit her."Dragoon said.Artemis got closer to Dragoon and hit him with a arrow.

"How about now."Tyson said.

"Nope."Dragoon said.

"I'm sorry."Karin said.'Artemis hit Dragoon with a bow of the elements.'Artemis drew a arrow and put in her bow and it hit Dragoon.Dragoon started to glow.

"Dragoon."Tyson said.'Please be okay.' 'I'm better now' 'Please use Phantom Hurricane.' A hurricane started to form.

"PHANTOM HURRICANE."Dragoon said.The hurrican started to move very fast and hit Artemis.Artemis fell from the sky to the ground.

"Artemis?"Karin said.Artemis try to stand up but fell.Karin ran to Artemis.Karin fell and hugged her stomach.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Chiyoko asked

"Artemis use elemantel change."Karin said.Artemis started to glow and stopped glowing and she was fully heal."Now use it on Dragoon."Dragoon started to glow and then stopped glowing.Dragooon was healed.Karin stood up and ran were she was at first.

"Dragoon you ready?"Tyson asked.'Why did she do that?'

"I'm ready."Dragoon said.Artemis flew up to the sky and was 10 feet apart from Dragoon.

"You ready Tyson it's about to begin?"Karin asked.

"I was born ready."Tyson said and grined.

"That's a lie."Daichi said.

"Don't be mean Tyson is trying."Max said.

"COME ON TYSON"Ray yelled.

"Yesterday you were in bed now you are fired up."Kai said.

"Your just sad that you might have to fight Artemis and Fuka and-"Max said.

"Don't finish that sentence...I will win this time."Kai said.Artemis hit Dragoon with a arrow Dragoon dodge it.Dragoon hit Artemis with his tail.

"You fought Fuka before?"Daichi and Ray asked.

"Yes."Kai answered.Dranzer looked at all of the.Dracile looked at Dragoon.Driger looked at Artemis.Strata Dragoon looked at Chiyoko.

"And you lost?"Daichi asked.Ray and Max gave Daichi a deadly glare."What..did I do?"

"Yes I lost and Max won against her."Kai said.Artemis hit Dragoon with a punch.Dragoon hit Artemis with his tail.Both Tyson and Karin fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?"Ray asked.

"I'm not sure."Tyson said blood was dripping from his mouth.

"It must be because of the battle what your beast feel you feel."Kenny said.Daichi fell to the floor.

"When did you get here?"Daichi asked.

"Just now."Kenny said.  
"Don't you need a Bitbeast?"Kai asked.

"If you had one or still do."Kenny said.

"How about Hilary?"Max asked.

"Haven't seen her."Kenny said.Artemis and Dragoon fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?"Tyson and Karin asked.Tyson had blood and his hand.Karin had blood on her forehead.

"Yes."Both Artemis and Dragoon answered.Artemis try to stand up took her a while but she got up.Dragoon got up.

"Maybe she wondering where we are."Ray said.'maybe not'

"DRAGOON PHANTOM HURRICANE"Tyson yelled.A hurricane started to form and grew and hit Artemis.'She didn't even try to move.'

"You win Tyson."Karin said and wiped her forehead.

"What?I won."Tyson said.

"Yeah..you did."Karin said.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"Chiyoko asked and marched next to Karin."NOW IT"S MINE TURN WHO WILL FACE ME!"

"I won't."Daichi said.'She's scary.'

"Max?"Ray asked.'She seem strong'

"Ray?"Max asked.'Please not me'

"Daichi will."Kenny said.

"What..why me."Daichi asked.

"I think you'll have a better time."Kenny said.Tyson ran to Karin.

"Karin who are?"Tyson asked.

"I'm Karin."Karin said.Tyson hugged Karin.Karin struggled to get free.

"I think somebody likes you."Chiyoko said and but her hand on her lips.Artemis moved next to Tyson.

"I can beat you Tyson."Artemis said.Tyson let go."Thank you..and why?"

"I didn't...mean to I didn't want you to get hurt."Karin said and looked at Artemis and then at the rest of Bladers.

"And Tyson."Chiyoko said.Hestia moved near Chiyoko.

"They will be no war against the Goddess."Hestia said.Artemis and Hestia gave each other glares.

"I'm sorry Tyson I should have given a better battle."Karin said and looked at her feet.Tyson looked at Karin and lifted her chin and kissed her.Chiyoko looked at both of them.Karin didn't try to break the kiss.The gang looked at Tyson and Karin.

"I know who you are."Tyson said and gave a grin and walked back to his teammates.

"Chiyoko."Karin said and looked at Artemis.Karin walked back where Chiyoko was standing.

"OKAY WHO'S MY OPPONENT?"Chiyoko asked.Daichi hide behind Tyson.Strata Dragoon picked up Dachi with his Tail and put him whrere Tyson was standing."I guess you are."

"Thank you."Daichi said.

"What for?"Chiyoko asked.

"For not sreaming."Daichi said.

"I'm just excited."Chiyoko said and looked at her feet.Hetia looked at Chiyoko. _'Do you like him?' _'I think I am gonna start to'

"It's okay."Daichi said.

"Let's start."Chiyoko said.Hestia moved closer to Strata Dragoon.Strata Dragoon flew to the Sky.'Hestia please Fly' _'I don't want to' _'Please' _'Yes' _Hestia flew to the sky.

"Begin."Karin said.'Does Tyson really know who I'am there's no way I change my eye..wait I didn't oh great but my hair color yes...I guess he is not as dumb as everyone thinks maybe we can get...'

"Strata dragoon hit Hestia with your tail."Daichi said.Dragoon hit Hestia with his tail.Hestia got hit and stumble a few feets back.

"Hestia"Chiyoko said softly.'Use vines of despsired.' Vines started to grow from trees, flowers and the ground.The vines grew very rapid and started to go on Strata Dragoon.

"Try to get free"Daichi said.Strata Dragoon struggle to get free.

"Hestia use elmental growth."Chiyoko said.The vines already on Strata Dragoon started to glow. Couple seconds later Strata Dragoon fell the vines let go of him.

"STRATA NO."Daichi screamed and fell.Chiyoko covered her mouth.

"Hestia vines of despired on more time."Chiyoko said.Vine started to grow and wrapped around Starta Dragoon.Strata Dragoon disappeared."I won."

"I..lost."Daichi said and started to walk back.Chiyoko ran to Karin.

"Good job Chiyoko."Karin said.

"I think I'm falling-"Chiyoko said.

"It's okay I'm here for you."Karin said.

"NO!"Chiyoko screamed and spinned around.

"What the?"Karin asked.

"In love."Chiyoko said.

"With..Daichi."Karin said and started to laugh.

"HEY WHAT'S SO FUNNY!"Chiyoko asked.

"Daichi."Karin whispered.

"So what I go for the personalty not the looks."Chiyoko said and crossed her arms.The gang walked up to Karin and Chiyoko.

"Why were you screaming?"Daichi asked.

"It's nothing."Chiyoko said and looked at her feet.Karin looked at Chiyoko and at Daichi. 'I know what I'll do please forgive me Chiyoko.'

"Hey Daichi."Karin said.

"What?"Daichi asked.Kai looked at Daichi.

"Do you like Chiyoko?"Karin asked.

"WHAT!"Chikoyo yelled and took Karin by the hand.

"Daichi I thnk someone likes you."Max said with a grin.Daichi smiled.

"Daichi say yes if she asks you to be her boy friend."Ray said.

"Why should i say yes?Daichi asked and looked at Chiyoko who saw blushing."I barely know her."  
"Hey she likes you..maybe the first girl that has."Tyson said.Daichi playfully punched Tyson.  
"I kinda like her."Daichi said.

"HEY DAICHI SAID YES!"Ray screamed.Daichi was blushing and so was Chiyoko.Karin grabbed Chiyoko by the hand and forced her to where they use to be.

"So..Chiyoko likes Starta Dargoon owner?"Artemis asked.

"Yep."Hestia said.'Good for Chiyoko'

"Oh how cute..I guess a monkey-"Artemis said but got interrupted by Starta Dragoon.

"He is not a monkey."Starta Dragoon said.

"Sure he is not."Artemis said.

"You guys stop."Draciel said.

"Okay Daichi whatever is your last name from now on your Chiyoko boy friend."Karin said.Chiyoko eye had fire in them."I'm sorry I just wanted to help."Athena appeared.

"I'm sorry but Fuka's battle with one of you guys will have to wait...she's not feeling well in a her own way."Athena siad.

"I'LL VISIT HER"Chiyoko said.

"Yeah we are sorry come back here tomorrow."Karin said.

"Tell Fuka to get better."Kai said.

"And that you love her?"Max said.

"Watch yourself."Kai said.

"I will."Chiyoko siad.

Artemis, Hestia, Karin and Chiyoko left.

"Time to head home.'Daichi said.

"Wait Daichi..it's not fair."Tyson said.Daichi disappeared with Starta Dragoon.

"Youn think he knows?"Max asked.

"I think no."Kai said and all of them disappeared.

Midgrl4evr:That's all.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclamier:Don't own Beyblade.

Midgrl4evr:Here's chapter 10 finally double digits.I know its Hilary real birthday.

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part Two:A place to call a home**

**Chapter 10:Chiyoko Fujiwara**

'Thinking'

(me)

**The next day**

**Chiyoko House**

Chiyoko was sleeping on her bed.Hestia was looking after her.Her hair was brown in a ponytail. 'Poor Chiyoko...today she going over Daichi house well actually Tyson.Yesterday seeing Fuka in the hospital just horrible...I guess the battle against Fuka and one of those guys will have to wait.'Hestia looked at Chiyoko and then at the door.'She looks so peacefull this is one of her stages were she is quiet.'Hestia looks at the digital clock on Chiyoko bed stand it read 7:08.'Well time ot wake her up it's time to go to school she's gonna be mad it's a tuesday.She didn't go to school yesterday so she's gonna have to today.' Hestia went over to Chiyoko bed and "WAKE UP!"Hestia screamed.Chiyoko sat down on her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Hestia for once could you just let me sleep in."Chiyoko said and stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"You know the answer for that question."Hestia said.

"I know..I gonna take a shower."Chiyoko said and slammed the bahthroom door.

'Oh why does she never want to go to school she always says why should I go I'm the smartest person there.My father would rather have me at home then at school.I barely go anyways.I go at least two times a week..yeah whatever.'

19 minutes later

Chiyoko walked out the bathroom and put on her uniform.

"I'm ready."Chiyoko said and open the door and slammed it.Then walked back in and opened her closet and got her bookbag.She ran down the hallway and one of her maids stopped her.

"Please Miss stop acting like a...just go eat breakfast."The maid said.Chiyoko walked in the kitchen and sat on a random chair and put her stuff on the floor."I wonder where's my big brother.'She looked at her rice and started to eat it.She left the plate there and picked up her stuff and she walked to the door.

"I'M LEAVING!"Chiyoko said and heared no resopned.She walked up to the wooden gates and opened them and shut them close.

"Chiyoko."Hestia said.Chiyoko looked at her feet.

"Just for once I hoped that father would be there."Chiyoko said and looked up.Chiyoko disappeared.

"WHAT!"Hestia screamed 'She went either to the bitbeast world or to..Hilary.'Hestia disappeared.

**Back with our heores**

Tyson and Kai got out from there tents and walked over to the fire place.Hilary was already there with Max, Kenny and Ray.

"You guy's finally woke up."Hilary said and handed them a piece of coconut Kai took a piece and eat it and so did Tyson.

"Today we can battle Fuka and Karin or Chiyoko."Ray said.Hilary looked at her feet.

"And well be out of here."Tyson said.

"Maybe it was destiny that we need to be here."Hilary said.

"Maybe or it was Athena, Artemis and Hestia fault that we are here-"Kenny said.

"NO IT IS NOT!"Hilary screamed.

"Calm down."Tyson said.

"THE HELL I WON"T IT WASN"T THEIR FAULT THEY JUST WANT TO HELP YOU GUYS TO CONTROL YOUR BITBEAST!"Hilary screamed and looked at Kenny.

"Hilary."Max said.

"You don't know how it feels to feel the pain when you fight."Kenny said.

"What."Hilary said.Chiyoko appeared.

"Kenny it's not our fault."Chiyoko said.

"What are you doing here?"Ray asked.

"I'm here to help."Chiyoko said and looked around.'It's just like the t.v. show maybe father is right about that they would make good charcters.Oh no Father wait my hair is still blue thank you...wait there be question I guess I'm not the genius that I thought I was oh well can't change what happen.'

"To get out of here?"Tyson asked.

"Yes um..well kinda..I might need help."Chiyoko said.

"From us or Fuka and Karin?"Kai asked.

"Well both."Chiyoko said.

"You guy's don't need me I'll be going now."Hilary said and started to walk toward the forest.

"Hilary I need you to be here for me."Tyson said.Hilary turned and looked at Tyson.

"You don't."Hilary said and countinue to walk."I'll just get in the way."

"Okay I need Karin help and Fuka."Chiyoko said.

"Is Fuka feeling better?"Kai asked.

"Let's say she's well gugigaga."Chiyoko said.

"What?"Ray asked.Chiyoko looked at all of them.Karin appeared.

"Hi everybody!"Karin said and walk to Chiyoko.

"I'll see if Fuka can come."Chiyoko said and disappeared.Hestia appeared and so did Artemis.

"I was right she did come here."Hestia said.

"Okay you guys ready to get out of here?"Karin asked.

"Yes we are."Max and Ray said.

"Okay you'll have to wait until Fuka and Chiyoko get back."Karin said.

"So how's Fuka?"Kai asked.

"Well...I don't know I didn't go see her Chiyoko did."Karin said.

"I thought you would visit her."Kai said.

"I couldn't I had other stuff to do."Karin said.

"Kai just wait until she get's here."Max said.

"So Kenny you thought that we did this.Well your wrong we would never do this to you we were sent to teach you what we know.To help you defeat someone stronger then us."Karin said.

"Well I never said..but it could have been, and what do you mean sent?"Kenny asked.

"Yeah by who were you guys sent by?"Ray asked.

"We were sent by someone."Karin said.

"But by who?"Tyson asked.

"We can't tell you not yet."Karin said.Fuka, Chiyoko, Athena and Hestia appeared.Kai ran to Fuka and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Kai."Fuka said.

"What happen?Do you feel better?"Kai asked.

"A lot happen but I'll tell you later, and I do feel better."Fuka said.Kai stopped hugging her.

"Okay you guys ready?"Chiyoko asked.

"Yep."Tyson answered.Chiyoko, Fuka and Karin put there hands apart and hold eachother hands.They were in like a circle.Athena, Artemis and Hestia did the samething.

"Grant our wish let the heores and their friends return home."Chiyoko, Fuka and Karin said together.Tyson, Ray, Max, Kai and Kenny looked around.A scroll appeared in the circle.Fuka grabbed it.It read:

_Chiyoko, Karin and Fuka,_

_You have help us and the heores but it's not yet time for them to return home you must help them grow.You must grow with them.A long side them help eachother.We are sorry for not keeping your word but this our new words._

Karin rolled her eyes once she finish reading.Chiyoko kicked the sand.Fuka just looked at the three goddess.

"What does it say?"Kenny asked.

"You ...g..guys..um..well...go..home."Fuka said softly and looked at her stomach.Gave the scroll to Karin.

"WHY?"Kai and Tyson asked.Fuka looked at Kai and tears started to fall she looked away.

"They won't let you."Chiyoko said.Kai walked to Fuka and looked at her eyes.

"WHO"S THEY?"Ray asked.Fuka started to cry very loud.

"Um well bitbeast stronger then you guys will over be..maybe."Karin said.Kai hugged Fuka.Fuka just kept on crying.

"Kai let go of me."Fuka said.

"Why?"Kai asked.

"Just do it."Fuka said.Kai stopped hugging her.Fuka looked away and throw up.

"Fuka are you okay?"Kai asked.

"I got to go."Fuka said and disappeard and so did Athena.Karin walked up to Kenny and gave the scroll to him.Kenny read the scroll to himself.

"Well I got to go we'll see you later."Karin said and disappeared and so did Artemis.Chiyoko looked at all of them.'Maybe they shouldn't know who the bad guy is.'

"I'm sorry we couldn't bring you guys home...but well try again tomorrow."Chiyoko said.

"Maybe what Hilary said is true we were sent here for a reason."Tyson said.

"Speaking of Hilary were is she should we look for her?"Ray said.Hilary came out the forest and headed to her tent.Chiyoko looked at her feet.Hestia looked at her.

"You should head to school."Hestia said and looked at Chiyko.

"I don't want to I'll go see Daichi instead."Chiyoko siad and crossed her arms.

"You guys really are going out?"Max asked.

"Yep."Chiyoko answered happily.Kai looked at Chiyoko and pulled her up."PUT ME DOWN!"

"What's wrong with Fuka?"Kai asked.

"If I know wouldn't tell you...if she wanted to tell you she would."Chiyoko said.

"Tell me?"Kai asked.

"Why the hell should I?"Chiyoko said.'Please Kai if Fuka wanted to know she would tell you'

"I needed to know."Kai said.Hestia was moving closer.

"let go of me...Hestia don't try anything"Chiyko said.Hestia looked at Kai.

"I vowed that I would protect you."Hestia said.

"Kai let go off me."Chiyoko said.Kai let go off her."Thank you"

"Tell me I need to know."Kai said.'Is she sick is she hurt'

"I can't"Chiyoko said and shook her head."All you need to know is that she's okay."Hilary came out of her tent and looked at Chiyoko and smiled.Hilary walked to where they were.Hilary looked at all of them and looked at Tyson.

"I need to know."Kai said.Hilary looked at them.

"I see that something is the matter"Hilary said.

"Nothing that means anything to you."Kai said coldly.

"So is that the way your gonna act is beacause i dumped you."Hilary said and slapped her head.A breeze picked up.

"It means nothing to you."Kai said.

"How can you say that."Hilary said.Tyson looked at Kai and couldn't believe what Hilary said.

"Kai and Hilary"Ray and Max said.

"You knows that's the truth."Kai said.

"NO IT IS NOT."Hilary screamed.

"YOU WENT OUT WITH KAI?"Tyson asked and gave a glare to Kai.

"Yes she did."Kai said.Chiyoko looked at all of them and smiled.

"SHUT UP!"Chiyoko screamed and walked up to Kai and smacked him and walked up to Tyson and smacked him too."THIS IS NO WAY FOR A TEAM TO WORK...MAYBE..WE WERE WRONG...TO CHOSE YOU...IT DOESN'T MATTER THEY DON'T GO OUT NO MORE..I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE A TEAM NOT PEOPLE WHO STEAL PEOPLE CHRUSH."Chiyoko screamed and sighed.

"Tyson I'm sorry that I went out with him."Hilary said and looked at her feet.

"I'm leaving."Hestia said and disappeared.

"I'm sorry for screaming."Chiyoko said and put her hand on the back of her head.

"And smacking us."Tyson and Kai said.

"Yeah sure whatever."Chiyoko said.

"Hey we got feeling too."Kai and Tyson said.

"I'm gonna go see Daichi!"Chiyoko siad and jumped up and down and spins around.

"Tell him hi!"Tyson and Max said.

"I will!"Chiyoko said and disappeared.Hilary looked at the ocean.

"Hilary so it was Kai?"Tyson asked.

"Yes...is that I was waiting and I was tired of being like a fairy tale."Hilary said.

"Wow I was way off."Max said and Ray shook his head.

"What does that mean?"Hilary asked.

"Well me and Ray thought you and Tyson would end up together."Max said.

"Yeah but it wasn't only us it was also Justice Five,PPB All Starz and all of them."Ray said Hilary blushed.

"It doesn't matter."Kai said.

"Yeah it doesn't it's in the past."Hilary said and looked at everyones eyes.Tyson came up to Hilary and hugged her and whispered in her ear"Happy Birthday." Hilary eyes widden and closed her eyes and looked at all of them and tears rolled down.Max walked up and tapped Tyson shoulder.Tyson looked up and stopped hugging her.Max smiled and hugged Hilary.

"Happy Birthday!"Max said and stopped hugging her Ray walked up to Hialry and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday!"Ray said.Kenny went up to Hilary.Ray stopped hugging her.Kenny hugged her.

"I'm sorry and Happy birthday."Kenny said.Kai looked at Hilary.Kenny stopped hugging her.

"Happy Birthday Hilary."Kai said.

"Thank you guys."Hilary said and wipped away her tears.

"I know this is not what you had in mind."Tyson said.

"It's okay"Hilary said and looked at all of them and smiled.

"No it's not!"Max said and looked at the sky wishing that he had a present for her.Max put his hand together and a box with purple wrapping and a pink bow appeared.Max's eyes widden and walked up to Hilary and handed her the box."Here."

"Thank you."Hilary said.'How they are learing fast or Draciel go it'

"Your welcome."Max said in a low voice.

"You had a present for her and didn't tell me!"Tyson said.Max smiled.Hilary lifted the top od the box and inside was a braclete with an angel with a sapphire circle on it's gown.Hilary smiled and hugged Max and kissed his cheek.Stopped hugging Max.

"Thank you it's so cute."Hilary said.'Please don't kill me Mariam' Ray looked at Max.A small box appeared infront of Ray.Ray picked up it was blue with a sky blue bow.'Thank you Driger'

"Here Hilary it's um...you know."Ray said and handed her the box.Hilary looked at Ray and Max.Open the lid of the blue box it was earring emeralde shape stars.Hilary hugged Ray.

"Thank you..you guys didn't have to."Hialry said.

"But we wanted to."Ray and Max said.Kai looked at all three of them and then at Tyson who seem to be thinking of something.A small pink box appeared.Kai just looked at it and then at Hilary.He picked it up.Kenny got to Hilary first and gave her a white box with a green bow.

"Here i don't know where it came from-"Kenny said.

"Just shut up!"Ray said.'We can't tell her we got you nothing we just found it' Kenny handed the box to Hilary.Hilary opened it.it was pink gloves.Hilary looked at it.

"Thank you."Hilary said.'Does he know' Kai walked to up to Hilary and gave her the pink box.

"In don't know where the hell it came from but I guess it's for you..I guess Dranzer got it for you."Kai said and looked at Hilary.

"It's the thought that counts."Hilary said and opened the pink bow it was a gold ring with a heart shape diamond.

"it wasn't me who got it so don't thank me."Kai said.Hilary walked up to Kai and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Then give that kiss to Dranzer."Hilary said.Tyson looked at Hilary then at his tent."Thank you."

Everyone looked at Tyson.

"WHAT?"Tyson said.

"Where's her gift?"Ray asked.

"How should I know."Tyson said.

"You could have least gotten her something."Ray said.

"What if i didn't want to."Tyson said.

"I can't believe you."Kenny said.

"So what I don't need to get _her_ anything."Tyson said.Hilary looked at her feet.

"I don't need anything I just need to know that you guys care."Hilary said.Max and Kenny walked back to their tent and Kai followed.Ray looked around and went and to his tent.Hilary looked at Tyson.He started to walk to his tent.

**Around five o'clock pm**

**In Japan**

**Grandpa Dojo**

Fuka was lying on Tyson bed.Chiyoko and Daichi were outside talking and sitting on the ground

"Daichi I would really like for you to meet my big brother."Chiyoko said and looked at the pond.

"Do I have to?"Daichi asked.

"Yes...I want you atleast to meet one of family member."Chiyoko said softly.

"Okay...but why not like your mom or dad?"Daichi said.

"Um...well..my father..is doing a...project...and my mom she...is not here"Chiyoko said.

"Okay...when?"Daichi asked and looked at Chiyoko.

"Tonight he shoud be home."Chiyoko said with a smile.Fuka started to cough and got up from Tyson bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Is she okay?"Daichi asked and looked at the bed.

"I hope."Chiyoko said.

"I have a question who is Karin why doesn't she stop by?"Daichi asked and looked at the door.

"Let's say you know her."Chiyoko said.

"Hilary?"Daichi asked.Chiyoko started to smile.The door slide open.Fuka walked in with a cup of orange juice and drank it.Fuka looked at both them and joined them out side and sat next to Chiyoko.

"What you guys talking about?"Fuka asked.

"Who is Karin..it Hilary."Daichi said with a big smile."I'm right aren't I?" Fuka looked at Chiyoko.Chiyoko nodded her head.

"Yep."Fuka said.

"I was right."Daichi said and stood up and looked down at both of them.

"Were dead."Fuka and Chiyoko said.

"Why?"Daichi asked.

"I suck at lying every time I lie I smile."Chiyoko said.

"So Hilary is gonna figure out that we told you."Fuka said.

"Oh but she's with Tyson and them"Daichi said.

"There's something I need to tell of you."Fuka said.

"I know already."Chiyoko said.

"But they don't know."Fuka said.

"It can wait."Chiyoko said.

"Are you sure?"Fuka asked.

"As second in command yep."Chiyoko said with a smile.

"Okay."Fuka said but didn't see the smile.Daichi saw it but didn't say anything"I think I will go home today."

"Be careful."Chiyoko said.Fuka started to walk to the front.

"Bye."Fuka said and was gone.

"Chiyoko you lied to her..why?"Daichi asked.Chiyoko started to cry."Is soemthing the matter?" Chiyoko looked at Daichi.

"I couldn't bring your friends home..and I lied to Fuka."Chiyoko said.Daichi walked to Chiyoko and hugged her.She was crying on Daichi shoulder.Daichi patted her head.

"It doesn't Matter you tried"Daichi said.Chiyoko tears started to stop.

"But-"Chiyoko said but got interrupted by Daichi.

"Maybe it's not you guys who need to bring them home..they need to not you, Fuka and Ka..I mean Hilary."Daichi said.

"Daichi thank you."Chiyoko said and kissed him on his cheek.Daichi stopped hugging her and something glowed a yellow color and a scroll appeared.Daichi got it and unrolled it Chiyoko read as well.It read:

_Chiyoko Fujiwara,_

_Were sorry about this morning but they haven't truly harness their power._

_You must help Daichi and only you well Fuka and Hilary can help._

_Yes we know you told him._

_Everyday help them grow a bit more._

_Maybe one day they can surly stop-_

Chiyoko grabbed the scroll.

"What I wasn't done yet."Daichi said.Trying to grab the scroll.Chiyoko put her hands above the grass and vines grabbed the scroll and poof it all turned to soot.

"I'm sorry."Chiyoko said.

"How..how..did you that?"Daichi asked.

"It takes a couple of days to learn but it's all good."Chiyoko said.

"Cool teach me!"Daichi said.

"I will but not today you said you would meet my brother."Chiyoko said.

"Okay let's go then."Daichi said.'What if he doesn't like me would she dump me'

**Chiyoko house 5:55 pm**

Chiyoko slide open the wooded gate.

"Welcome to my house"Chiyoko said.Daichi looked around it was big.Like a little town."Come on let's go!"

"Are you sure?"Daichi said.'Omg it's like their own little town I feel like I don't belong here.'A old lady came up to Chiyoko.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?"The old lady yelled.

"I'm sorry.Well I was in places."Chiyoko said.

"Who is this?"The old lady asked pointing at Daichi.

"Um...well-"Chiyoko said but got interuppted by her little brother.

"Chiyoko your back!"The little boy said and ran up to Chiyoko and hugged her.His hair was brown like Chiyoko.They looked alike.He had on his high school uniform.

"I'm sorry..if I caused trouble."Chiyoko said.

"Well-"The old lady said.

"It's okay."Kouchi said.Daichi looked at Chiyoko and then at her brother.The old aldy looked at Chiyoko and walked back to the main house."Sister I missed you...who is he?"Kouchi looked at Daichi"Your Daichi from Tyson group!"

"Yeah."Daichi said. 'They look alike.'

"Oh yeah Kouchi, Daichi.Daichi, Kouchi"Chiyoko said with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you."Kouchi said and bowed.

"Same here."Daichi said.

"Well father said he won't be back untill a week."Kouchi said. 'Must keep a close eye on Daichi to make sure my little sister will be okay'

"Oh okay...let's go to the main house to eat."Chiyoko said and ran there.Kouchi glared at Daichi and then at his running sister.

"What are you doing here?"Kouchi said coldly.

"Well Chiyoko invited me."Daichi said.

"Okay but get this straight I love my sister she is the person I live for...if anything goes wrong I'll blame you nobody else if I must I'll kill you."Kouchi said and smile.Daichi just stood there and looked at him.

"Got it."Daichi said.'My days are numbered.' _'It's okay I'll protect you' _

"Now let's go."Kouchi said and went to the same house that Chiyoko did.Daichi looked there was other houses to some bigger then other and some smaller then others.Daichi went inside the house.

Midgrl4evr:Next Chapter Tyson gives Hilary his present to her.Yay!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclamier:I don't own Beyblade

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part Two:A place to call my home**

**Chapter 11:The gift my mother gave me.**

'thinking'

(me)

**In Hilary Tent**

**The same day around midnight**

Hilary stood up she walked outside it was kinda cold.A breeze blew.She walked to the edge of the beach.'It's so beautiful.I miss...who do I miss...my mother...I feel finally free..from her and everyone expecting me to get marry right away.. once I finish high school..but with who..'

"I'm sorry to intrude."Artemis said and looked at Hilary.Her necklace that had an orb a blue color the string was white."You haven't told them?"

"I won't..they gave me things well all except Tyson."Hilary said and took off her shoes and her socks and ran to the water.

"Maybe he wants to wait for the perfect romantic moment."Artemis said and Hilary put her hands above the water.A water ball was fromed and Hilary touched her head and the water fell on her head.The orb disappeared.

"Yeah right."Hilary said and put her hands out a wave was formed and went toward the rocks.In Tyson and Kai tent the zipper of the tent went up.Artemis disappeared.Hilary looked around for Artemis. 'No Tyson.' Tyson walked up to the edge of the beach and saw a pair of shoes.

"Hilary?"Tyson said and looked at the water.Hilary walked up to Tyson she was wet."Hilary your awake."Tyson had his hands together.

"Tyson."Hilary said in a low voice.He walked up to Hilary and kissed her on her neck.Hilary jumped a bit.

"Happy birthday my goddess."Tyson said.Tyson opened his hand there was the necklace."I hope you like your present."

"It's beautiful."Hilary said.Tyson put the necklace around her neck.

"I hope you like it...my goddess."Tyson said and kissed her on her mouth.

"Where did you get it?"Hilary asked and she was dry again.

"I didn't steal it if that what your thinking."Tyson said.'I know your secret'

"Then how did you get it?"Hilary said and looked at the necklace it was a shape of a teardrop it was sapphire.

"It was my mother she gave it to me to give it to you."Tyson said.'Thank you mom where every you are she loves it I know she does'

"Tyson it's very pretty."Hilary said she looked at Tyson. 'Artemis you were right'

"Just like you Karin."Tyson and smiled.Hilary looked at him'So he does know'

"You knew?"Hilary asked and looked at the water.

"Of course I did I love you I know you anywhere."Tyson said.Tyson put his hand on Hilary waist. Hilary looked at Tyson.

"I love you too but not here we can't be together so please never question our love for eachother it's strong no matter what."Hilary said and looked at the sky and the stars seem very happy."Tyson let go of my waist." Tyson did as he was told.

"So Artemis is your bitbeast."Tyson said.

"Yeah."Hilary said.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret?"Tyson asked.

"For a year."Hilary said and looked at her feet.

"A year Artemis must be strong just like Hestia and Athena."Tyson said.

"Yes we are and you know I let you win."Hilary said and looked at him and then smiled.Tyson looked at her.

"You may have let me win but you know that you would have lost either way."Tyson said with a grin.

"What that's not true Tyson I can win."Hilary said and wanted to cry but not now not infront of him he would laugh she just knew he would.

"Just because you may know more means nothing."Tyson said and crossed his arms and looked at her with no happiness.Hilary shook her head.

"Your wrong."Hilary said a bit sad.

'Am I?"Tyson asked.Hilary looked at him and thought was he stronger than her.

"I...I'm not...sure."Hilary said.'Did I make him mad.'Tyson grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Am I?"Tyson asked harshly.Tyson shook her."Tell me?"

"I'm not sure."Hilary said softly.

"You don't know?Or just bring a bitch?"Tyson asked and slapped her.Hilary stood there in shock.

"Tyson are you okay?"Hilary asked him and looked at him.Tyson touched her cheek.

"Answer me?"Tyson hissed.Hilary looked at her feet.'What did I do wrong? Did I hurt him?'Tyson grabbed her hair and making her head shake."Tell me do you love me now?"

"I love you still let go of me I don't want to hurt you."Hilary said.

"You hurt me?"Tyson said and pulled her hair.

"I'm sorry."Hilary said and the blue orb appeared she looked at the sand.

"For what?"Tyson and looked at the orb.The sand grabbed Tyson feet and he let go of Hilary he started to sink."What is this?"

"It's something...that you will learn with me."Hilary said the sand brought Tyson back up.Hilary looked at Tyson and touched his forehead."I'm sorry you won't remember this argument."Hilary smiled and hugged him.Tyson fell like his legs couldn't support him and all went black."Good night."Hilary touched his head.'But I will and I won't forget..but I want to love you I really do and thank you for this gift and much more.' Hilary kissed his cheek.The orb disappeared.She looked at the teardrop necklace and touched it let this pass with no accident.Tears started to fall 'Please let this pass so I can forget my own it went worse then this I almost died i want to forget it but I can't the worst is yet to come please Artemis help us'

**The next day**

Hilary looked at the sun that was rising how beautiful and looked down she saw Tyson.She smiled and looked at the tents.

"Tyson wake up."Hilary said and shook him.

"Five minutes I feel warm."Tyson said in a sleepy voice and hugged Hilary tighter.

"Tyson wake up!"Hilary said.Tyson rubbed his eyes and saw Hilary.Tyson stood up.

"I'm hungry."Tyson said and streched.

"I'll go make the food" Hilary said and looked at Tyson and smiled.Tyson looked around and walked toward the fire.Kai, Max, Ray and Kenny came out from their tents.They all looked at Tyson shooked.

"Your awake?"Max asked and walked toward the same place Tyson was and the rest of them followed.

"What surprise?"Tyson asked.

"Yes."Ray said and nodded his head.

"I'm thinking we should catch fish."Kai said and looked at the beach or ocean.

"Is there fish here?"Max asked.

"There should be."Kenny said.

Hilary came back with four fish.Ray looked at the fish.

"YAY FOOD!"Max and Tyson said.

"Okay whos gonna take the fish guts out?"Hilary said and looked at all of them.

"I will."Kai said and stood up and took all four fish.Max look at Kai.

"You know how?"Max asked.

"Yeah what is there something wrong with knowing how?"Kai asked.

Max shook his head."Nope not at all."

"Okay then."Kai said and started to clean the fish.

**In Japan**

**With Fuka in Chiyoko house**

Fuka looked at the rising sun and smiled.'I lied I don't want to go home I'm scare to.I know she'll hurt me if I do not just me.'Fuka said and looked at her stomach.

"HEY FUKA YOU AWAKE?"Chiyoko asked from outside.

"Yeah."Fuka said.

"OKAY THEN COME TO THE MAIN HOUSE TO EAT!"Chiyoko said.

"I will."Fuka said.

OKAY."Chiyoko said and went to the main house.

10 minutes later in the main house

Fuka was sitting on one of the chair and Chiyoko was sitting next to Fuka.Kouchi sat where their father usally sat.Fuka looked at the rice.

"Thank you for the food."Chiyoko, Kouchi and Fuka said.All of them started to eat.

"How come you didn't go home?"Kouchi asked.

"I'm sorry is that um...well."Fuka said.

"Oh yeah your sister came by yesterday in the morning."Kouchi said and eat more of his food.

"She was?"Fuka and Chiyoko asked.

"Yes and where were you?"Kouchi said and looked at his little sister."The school called and said you weren't there again?"

"Um well...I thought that I could-"Chiyoko said but the phone rang.The maid got it.All three of them looked at her.

"Chiyoko it's for you."The maid said and brought the phone to Chiyoko.Chiyoko took it.

"Hi Chiyoko."The voice said.

"Hi"Chiyoko said.

"You know who I'am?"The voice asked.Kouchi looked at his sister.Fuka just keep on eating.

"Yeah...Daichi."Chiyoko said and looked at her brother and smiled and got up and went to her room.

"Dang why."Kouchi said and hit the table with his hand.

"Is something the matter?"Fuka asked in a low voice.

Kouchi put his hands together and looked at Fuka and smiled.He stood up and went over to Fuka and put his arms around her shoulder.

"You know your like a little sister to me?"Kouchi asked and touched her head.

"Yeah you where there when Keiko wasn't."Fuka said and looked up to Kouchi."You are like a big brother the best."

"I just don't know if Daichi is right for my little sister."Kouchi said and hugged her.

"He's real nice he help me."Fuka said in a low voice and looked down at her laps.Kouchi looked at her.

"If you say so."Kouchi said and took his hands off her.

"Have you and sister been on a date lately?"Fuka asked.Kouchi looked at her and touched her head.

"No not really not in two whole months."Kouchi said and looked at his sister room door.

"Well you should she'll be happy-"Fuka said but got interrupted by Kouchi.

"Yesterday she came by and started to scream at me where's my little sister.Do you know wherre she is?Does Chiyoko know?Tell me if you don't I'm gonna cry right in front of you and you don't like it when people cry.I need to know.She means the world to me I think mom did something again why couldn't I been born second then Fuka wouldn't have to go through this."Kouchi said and tickled Fuka.Fuka gigled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause trouble for you and sister."Fuka said.Kouchi poked her sides.

"You should go home and tell her that."Kouchi said.

"I will."Fuka said and stood up and hugged Kouchi."I'm sorry."Fuka said and started to cry.Kouchi strocked her cheek.

"it's okay cry all you want I won't stop you."Kouchi said and hugged her tighter."Hey are you gonna start to model soon?"

"No n..not...in...a long..time."Fuka said and bured her head in Kouchi chest.

"There's something I have to tell you."Kouchi said.

"Wha..what?"Fuka said still having her head on his chest.

"Me and your sister broke up a long time ago."Kouchi said.

"Um..wh..wh..why?"Fuka said and looked up and tears were still falling.

"Me and her just don't go together not anymore."Kouchi said.Fuka cried even harder.

"It...was my ...fault wasn't...it"Fuka said and sniffed bured her face again.

"No it wasn't."Kouchi said and looked down at Fuka.Chiyoko came out of her room and put the phone where it was she saw Kouchi standing up she saw his back she ran to him and looked at Fuka.

"What did you do?"Chiyoko asked.

"I didn't."Kouchi said and looked at his sister.

"I..I'm sorry."Fuka said.

"No it's okay come on let's go."Kouchi said.

"Where??"Chiyoko said.

"I feel kind so I'm taking both of you guys shopping and I know I'll regret it but for the two people I care for so yeah."Kouchi said and stopped hugging Fuka.Fuka smiled.Chiyoko and Fuka high fived.

"Yay thank you."Chiyoko said.Fuka just looked at him and brushed away her tears and and smile.

"Get ready and both of you wear sunglasses I don't want to be stop for people asking for autographs of both of you guys."Kouchi said and looked at both of them.

"You could dress guyish."Chiyoko said.

"Can we borrow your clothes?"Fuka and Chiyoko asked.

"Sure."Kouchi said.'I can't say no to them'

"Yay."Both of them said and ran to Kouchi house.

"Hey wait...um."Kouchi said and ran after them.'I guess with is what I get'

**Tyson Dojo**

**Tyson room.**

Daichi was sitting right in front of the television.He was watching the show that Tyson and the gang are in.Daichi all of sudden jumped up.

"Tyson how could you call her a bitch."Daichi said and started to hit the air."When you get back i swear I'm gonna kill you."Daichi just shook his head and looked at the t.v Tyson was getting suck in by the sand."Wow Hilary is good."after a minute."Hey where can i get an what ever that is."

Strata Dragoon appeared.

"You get it whaen you get it."Strata Dragoon said.Daichi jumped.

"When did you get here?"Daichi said.

"Just now and how has it been?"Strata Dragoon asked.

"I've been good except I went to see Chiyoko house and while i was there-"Daichi said.

"Oh no you didn't"Strata Dragoon interrupted.Daichi hit Strata Dragoon.

"NO I DIDN"T!"Daichi screamed and took a deep breath."I meet her brother and I think me and him got on the wrong foot."

"Then go back and try to make things better."Strata Dragoon said and looked at him."But they are going somewhere."

"I should have know he wants me no where near her he IS JUST BEING AN OVER PROCTECTIVE BROTHER COME ON I"M NOT LIKE THAT"Daichi screamed as hard as he could he looked around Tyson room.

"Call her in her cell."Strata Dragoon said shook his head.

"What if I get in trouble."Daichi said and looked at his feet."What if he tells her to never see me... what would I do then...I just."Daichi said and yellow orb appread in the air with white string and it placed it self around Daichi neck.

"I guess it's almost time."Strata Dragoon said.

"What?"Daichi said and looked at the orb.

"Um that was...well bye."Strata Dragoon said.  
"Tell me."Daichi whinned.Stata Dragoon looked at Daichi and disappeared.Daichi high kicked the air."Not fair I don't even know what to do with this...this..thing."Daichi started to walk out side and took his shoes and ran outside and put them on while walking and glared at the clouds he walked to the front of the house and locked the gate and started to run.'Where could they be'Daichi ran more he looked at stores from the outside.'Chiyoko'Then he sran past a music store.Daichi ran back and stood in front of a picture of Fuka her arms made a X close to her chest with Chiyoko she was sitting on the floor and...Kouchi hand his hands on Chiyoko shoulder and with another guy had one of his hands around Fuka waist and one on her shoulder. and looked at the name of the poster "Sorry" read the poster.'The name of the cd? or the song? I wonder' Daichi walked in the store.

7 minutes later

Daichi walked out with a bag and inside a cd.'Yeah it was the song' Daichi looked around and took out the cell phone that was given to him a while back and dail Fuka number..

"Hi."Fuka said.

"Hi I have a question where are you guys?"Daichi asked.

"We are at this store that sells american style clothes about sixteen blocks from the dojo."Fuka said.

"Okay I'll be there."Daichi said.

"Okay see you soon."Fuka said and hanged up.Daichi looked at the cell phone it read :45 second and then the screen went back.Daichi started to run again.After few minutes of running he enter the store he saw...Chiyoko.Someone ran to Chiyoko and covered her eyes.

"WHO EVER THE HELL YOU ARE LET GO OFF ME."Chiyoko yelled and people looked at her.Daichi heared Chiyoko scream and ran to her and punched the guy.Chiyoko stood up.Kouchi ran to his sister.Chiyoko looked at all of them and blushed.

"My my Chiyoko so loud even off stage."The green haired boy said and glared at Daichi."And you this is not your business."

"Hell yeah it is."Daichi said and looked at him.People went back to there own business

"Haven't seen you in a long time Ichigo."Kouchi said and grinned.Fuka came out the dressing room with a black dress that went to her knees she saw Ichigo and went back to the dressing room.

"Don't touch her."Daichi said.Kouchi looked at Daichi and saw the thing around his neck

"What your gonna do something about it?"Ichigo asked.

"Daichi please don't."Chiyoko said.

"Ichigo walk with me."Kouchi said and started for the door and Ichigo followed him.Fuka came out the dressing room.

"Thank you."Fuka said and sighed.Chiyoko turned to Fuka and smiled.

"Another one?"Chiyoko asked and hugged Daichi.Chiyoko grabbed the orb."You really care."Chiyoko said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey who was that guy?"Daichi asked.A little girl with sky blue hair went up to Fuka and Chiyoko.

"Um excuse me but are you guys the dreamers?"The little girls asked.

"Yeah."Fuka said.  
"Yay I knew it can you guys sign my..."The little girl open her school bookbag. and took out a notebook and handed it to Chiyoko.

"Do you have a pen?"Chiyoko asked.The little girl looked in her bookbag and gave her a pen.

"What's your name?"Fuka asked.

"Suzie."Suzie said

Chiyoko wrote on the notebook:

_To Suzie, _

_Thanks for being a loyal fan_

_Chiyoko Fujiwara_

Chiyoko gave the notebook to Fuka.Fuka wrote:

_Fuka Yamanaka_

Fuka gave the notebook to Suzie.Suzie bowed.

"Thank you."Suzie said and walked away.

Midgrl4evr:That's all.If you guys have any Fanfic to recommend of Naruto, Beybalde or Pokemon even your own I need something to read like badly.If you want something to happen to any one or couple please tell me or something else in this story.I hope you like this chapter and sorry for grammar and spelling I try my best and I know it's not good enough.I'm sorry how Tyson acted in the beginning of the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclamier:I don't own Beyblade...sad

Midgrl4evr:I'm sorry in ch 10 I wrote little brother instead of big brother.I'm sorry.

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part Two: A place to call my home**

**Chapter 12: The action of our love**

**The Next day but later around six o'clock in the morning**

**In the Fujiwara house **

**Outside Fuka room**

Its foggy outside, it's raining a little bit.Kouchi was standing in front of Fuka.He has his arms cross he was looking at her.Fuka has a blanket on top of her.

"I'm sorry."Fuka said and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." and started to cry put her hands on her face.

"You can't stay with us forever."Kouchi said.

"I...don't..w-ant...to."Fuka said and shaked her head.

"Then what are you gonna do?"Kouchi asked and looked at her.

"I..I will...go home."Fuka said and took her hands off her face.

"If anything goes wrong you know where to go."Kouchi said.'

"Y-es I..I'll come here."Fuka said and looked up at Kouchi. "This is where Chiyoko and you are." Kouchi walked up to Fuka and hugged her.

"Go ahead cry."Kouchi said. Fuka cried. "I won't leave untill you stop."

"T..thanks."Fuka said.Athena looked at Fuka from the sky and smiled. 'Thank you Kouchi'

**With our Heores at seven o'clock**

The sun was up the sky was blue the clouds are white and fluffy.The ocean was calm. Hilary opened her tent.She streached. She looked around the guys were already up and cooking fish. 'Not again at breakfast then at dinner are you for real I rather eat fruit.' She went up to them.

"Hi Hilary."Tyson said and patted the sand.Hilary looked at him and sat next to him.

"Hi everyone."Hilary said.

"Hello."Max said.Ray looked at Hilary.Kai took one of the fish and passed it to Kenny.Kai stood up and gave everyone a fish.

"Thank you."Everyone said and started to eat.

"I wonder how come Chiyoko, Fuka and Karin didn't come yesterday."Kenny said and eat a piece of the fish.

"Maybe they were busy."Hilary said.

"Or they think we are not worthy."Ray said and eat the whole fish and threw the stick.

"Maybe they don't know how to teach us."Max said and stared at the fish.

"Or they think were not good enough."Tyson said and nodded.

"That's what I kinda said."Ray said and shooked his head.All of the sudden a scroll apeared in front of Hilary and she grabbed it.Everyone gather around her to read what it said:

_Today Chiyoko and only Chiyoko will come and help you train. You will listen to her and respect her. You must first learn the names then the moves so listen with your heart and ears. The Karin will teach you about the orb and then Fuka will teach...well it's a surpise till then._

_From_

_The suprem bitbeast_

"What's so great about them?"Kai asked.

"Stronger then us."Max said and nodded his head.

"I wonder what were gonna learn today."Ray said.

"I wonder when will we get out of here."Tyson said.

"If you guys need me I'll be inside of the plane."Kenny said and started to walk to the plane.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?"Hilary asked.All of them nodded their head. "Please try your best."

"We will."Tyson said. Chiyoko appeared and was rubbing her eyes.She had her blue haired and eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THEM WAKING ME UP I WAS PLANNIG ON GOING TO SCHOOL FOR ONCE BUT NO THEY SAY YOU MUST HELP THE CHOSEN ONES MY ASS"Chiyoko screamed and looked at all of them and bowwed."I"M SORRY!"

"Were the one who should be sorry."Max said and sighed. 'Please don't kill us with your training it can't be hards a chief.'

"I'll try to find something to eat for you guys...when you come back you have something to eat."Hilary said. 'That's if they come back...please don't kill them Chiyoko'

"I'm ready."Tyson said and made a fist.

"Me too."Kai said. A smile came on Chiyoko face.

"Okay."Chiyoko said and her red orb appeared. "Shock wave." Chiyoko whispered and she put her arms up and blue sparks appeared.The blue sparks went into the forest. "We got five hours." Every body looked at her and Hilary nodded. "I'm sorry"

"Who you talking to?"Tyson asked and looked around.

"It doesn't matter."Chiyoko said and looked at all of them. "Can you wait a second." Ray nodded. Chiyoko went to Hilary. "Get Daichi." Hilary ran to the forest.

"Hey where she go?"Tyson asked.

"Doesn't matter."Chiyoko said and smiled. The orb started to glow the clouds turned to grey color.Max looked up at the sky.

"What are you doing?"Max asked and looked at Chiyoko.

"It's gonna pour."Chiyoko said.

"Is it part of the training?"Max asked.

"Of course."Ray said.

"Making it a challenge?"Kai asked.

"Yes...and it's just gonna get harder with each...your up first Max."Chiyoko said.Daichi appeared.

"I wanted to be first."Daichi said. Hilary came out the forest with two coconuts and put then near the fire and went back to the forest.

"I'm sorry is that I already started Max's."Chiyoko said and looked at Daichi.

"It's okay I can wait."Daichi said.

"I'm ready."Max said.It started to rain hard

"You have to save Mariam."Chiyoko said and smiled.Max face looked surpise.

"Where is she?"Max asked looking around.

"It's okay she's okay...I think."Chiyoko said and Hestia appeared.

"Where is she?"Max siad. 'This must be some kind of sick joke'

"No Max this is not a joke."Hestia said and smiled.Max glared at Hestia.Rain dropes were still falling.

"Oh yeah she called a few days back."Daichi said and nodded.

"Mariam?"Max asked.

"Yep she was totally freaked out."Daichi said.

"Why didn't you tell me?"Max said.

"Well I forget."Daichi said.

"Max just calm down."Kai said.

"Come on Max time to save her."Chiyoko said and her orb started to glow and so did everyone except Hilary and Kenny.They all teleported to a different part of the island.On top of the waterfall the water current was going fast.Max stood on the right side.The rest of them on the left.

"YOU READY MAXIE?"Chiyoko screamed.

"YEAH!"Max said and looked at his surrendings.Rain drops hit his face.Chiyoko looked at Him. Hestia looked at Max. Draciel appeared next to Max.

"**Max I'm here to help**."Draciel said. Max nodded his head.

"OKAY MAXIE."Chiyoko said.Daichi looked at Max. Kai looked at Draciel. Tyson looked at Max. Ray looked at Chiyoko. Chiyoko orb started to glow. Mariam appeared in the air her head was down. She was wearing her regular outfit.

"MARIAM!"Max yelled.Chiyoko looked at Mariam. Her eyes started to open. She looked around.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?"Mariam yelled and looked around she saw everyone."CHIYOKO HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN A WHILE WHERE"S KARIN AND FUKA?"

"HI!"Chiyoko yelled.Chiyoko started to glow and gave a shy smile but some what looked evil. Mariam started to move she was in the middle of the waterfall. "Your ready...go." The grib that she had on Mariam disappeared and Mariam fell."DON'T USE SHARKRASH MAX HAS TO SAVE YOU SO DON'T YOU DARE" Max looked around the rain kept on falling. Dracile looked at Max. _'Max I'm here_.' 'Dracile do something to slow the current.' Draciel nodded and went in to the water fall and the current slowed down. Mariam was still falling but in a slower rate she was at the edge.

"MARIAM!"Max yelled.A sea green orb appeared in the sky and it placed it self around Max's neck. He holded out and the water stopped and he walked to Mariam and extended a hand she took it and he took her back on land."Thank you Draciel." Draciel nodded his head and disappeared. Mariam hugged Max and gave a glare to Chiyoko.

"Bye."Chiyoko said.

"But-"Mariam said but Chiyoko made her disappeared.

"Sorry Maxie but she needed to go and good job."Chiyoko said.

"Hey me and Max got the samething."Daichi said.

"He care sbout someone."Chiyoko said and smiled.

"Okay this time it's Ray...Oh yeah Daichi you don't have to take the test"Chiyoko said. Ray looked at Chiyoko and gulped.

"I'm ready."Ray said forcing a smile.

"Yay."Chiyoko said and looked at Hestia. Hestia shooked her head. "It can't be?"

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait."Hestia said. Chiyoko looked at Max. The next second he was gone.

"What? Why?"Ray asked and looked at Hestia.

"I'm sorry."Chiyoko said and looked at Tyson and then at Kai. A smile came on her face.The rain stopped. "Tyson you next." Tyson looked around.

"Me?"Tyson asked. 'I don't want Hilary to get involve even if she does look like Karin.'

'Yep you remember Karin don't you?"Chiyoko said.

"Yes but please...I-"Tyson said.

"I'm sorry but what I say goes."Chiyoko said.

"No...i can't-"Tyson said but Kai interrupted.

"Tyson you have to."Kai said and gave a smile.

"Okay."Tyson said.

"Chiyoko?"Daichi asked.

"Yeah?"Chiyoko asked.

"I'm hungry."Daichi said and looked at his feet.

"Go to my house and eat sometihng."Chiyoko said.

"Is your brother there?"Daichi asked.

"I think no."Chiyoko said.

"Okay see you guys."Daichi said and disappeared.

"I'm ready."Tyson said.Chiyoko looked at the three remaining guys.

"Okay."Chiyoko said.Karin appared.

"Hello nice to see."Karin said

"Hi."Kai said.

"I'm sorry Chiyoko I took so long."Karin said.Artemis appeared.

"I'm sorry as well."Artemis said.

"It's okay I didn't even send Hestia."Chiyoko said.

"Well we have things to do as well."Artemis said.

"Yeah so what you need?"Karin asked and looked at Tyson.

"Just the same old things."Chiyoko said.Hestia looked at Chiyoko.

"Okay so I battle Kai?"Karin asked. Chiyoko smiled.

"No"Chiyoko said and gave a smile to Kai.

"Ray?"Karin asked.

"Nope."Chiyoko said and shook her head.

"Ty..Tyson?"Karin asked.'No she can't do this to me'

"Yep."Hestia said.

"NO I WILL NOT."Karin yelled and gave a glare to Chiyoko.

"I'm sorry."Chiyoko said and looked at her feet.

"It's okay it's the only way."Karin said.Artemis flew half way of the waterfall.Karin looked Tyson and her blue orb appeared. "I'm ready."

"Me too."Tyson said.Dragoon appeared.

"I'm here."Dragoon said.

"Oh yeah this isn't a bitbeast battle it's human v.s human."Chiyoko said.

"That's not fair I have no orby."Tyson said.

"You know kendo don't you use it!"Kai said.

"Okay but i need a kendo stick."Tyson said.Karin orb started to glow and infront of Tyson there was a kendo stick."Thanks." Artemis flew back where it use to be.

"Ready...begin."Chiyoko said.

Karin ran in to the water.She was standing on top of the water.Tyson looked at his teammates then at Dragoon.He holded the kendo stick tight.The water started to glow.The water merge in to an orb.Tyson walked on the water and he too was standing up on it.He ran to Karin and try to hit her with his kendo stick put she grabbed it and high kicked the kendo stick it went flying.Tyson looked at Karin and low kicked her but she jumped.Karin ran toward Tyson with a fist but he grabbed them. He shook his head.

"What I'm trying."Karin said and struggle to get free. 'I can't use _that_ now it's to early'

"Try harder."Tyson said and throw her a good five feet.Karin landed on top of the water and looked at her surroundings.

"If you say so."Karin said and the water orb that she made earlier started to move toward Tyson.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?"Tyson asked and started to run away from the water orb but he kept on chasing Tyson.

"You'll see."Karin said and smiled.The orb got Tyson. He was inside of the orb pounding on the water wall but his fist didn't go throw it. "It's like a cell cage." Karin looked at the orb it started to shrink.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Tyson asked.

"You see I can win!"Karin said and looked at Dragoon.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"Tyson asked.

"Nothing."Hilary said. Tyson looked around.

"TYSON COME ON!"Ray yelled. Tyson kept on pounding on the wall with his fist.

"TYSON USE WHAT YOU LEARN."Kai yelled and looked at Chiyoko and then at Ray."He's gonna lose." Kai whispered.

"I'M DOING THE BEST I CAN!"Tyson yelled. Karin ran to the kendo stick and threw it to the water orb and Tyson got it.

"USE IT!"Karin said. Tyson hit the walls with the kendo stick over and over again.But the walls were still shrinking.The walls started to crack after a while.Tyson hit the wall as hard as he could with the kendo stick. Water splashed everywhere.Karin orb started to glow.

"I did it!"Tyson said and jumped up. Karin finger tips turned a blue color.  
"Fight me."Karin said and stand in a fighting pose. Tyson looked at her.

"Are you for real?"Tyson asked. Tyson tossed the kendo stick.

"Yes fight me Tyson."Karin said. Tyson stood in a fighting position. Karin hold her fist and charged in Tyson grabbed her two fist and shook his head and punched her in her jaw. Karin spit out blood. Karin touched him with her finger tips on his arm and blood started to come out. Tyson let go of her. Karin high kicked him.Tyson grabbed her foot and tossed her three feet. "I won't give up"

"Then let's fight untill we can't no more."Tyson said. Karin nodded her head.Karin stood up and looked at her teamate on land. Tyson grabbed the kendo stick.

"Tyson Tyson I know your moves."Karin said.

"I know you know."Tyson said.

"I know that you know that I know."Karin said and smiled.

"Okay..I know that you know that I know that I know."Tyson said and made a peace sign.

"JUST GET BACK TO THE BATTLE!"Chiyoko screamed as loud as she could.(Which is very loud)

"Chiyoko please."Hestia said and looked at her partner. Tyson ran to Karin and hit her with the kendo stick on her shoulder.Karin blinked and looked up. She touched the kendo stick and it disappeared.

"Now what are you gonna do with out it?"Karin asked.

"I can do alot."Tyson said. the current of the water became faster and Karin fell.

"Tyson help me."Karin yelled she was going farther and farther.Tyson ran after her. 'Please Tyson' She was near the edge.She grabbed on to a rock Tyson ran and grabbed her hand and pulled her up. A crimson orb appeared and placed it self around Tyson neck. Karin smiled. 'Thank you finally it was quicker then we though oh well'

"Yes I got it!"Tyson said and looked at Dragoon. Dragoon looked at Tyson._'Tyson you can control the wind'_ 'Are you for real?' _'Yes now go on'_

"Tyson ready?"Karin asked. Tyson nodded his head. Karin blue orb started to glow and the water grabbed Tyson feet.

"What come on."Tyson said and struggled to get free. Tyson bend down and put his hand above the water and sir started to move the water and Tyson got free. "Oh yeah!"Karin ran to Tyson and punched him in his stomach and high kicked him. Tyson dodge the kick and kicked her. Karin low kicked him. Tyson punched her jaw again. Karin started to bleed. Tyson kicked her legs. She bend down and looked at him. 'Come on Hilary stand up you can't give up' Karin stood up. Karin ran up to Tyson and kicked his shins. He fell and stood up. Karin orb started to glow a deeper color. Fuka appeared with Daichi.

"KARIN DON' T DO IT!"Fuka screamed. Karin and the rest of them turned to face Fuka.  
"WHAT WHY NOT?"Karin asked.

"No you'll have to find a different way."Fuka said. Daichi looked at Fuka and the at 'Karin'.

"Okay I will then."Karin said and her orb turned back to the regular color. Tyson put his hands together and then he separated his hands and a strong wind hit Karin she fell and the water and all went black for her. Tyson ran up to her and carried her bridal style to land where the rest of the gang was.

"I'm sorry."Tyson said. Fuka slapped Tyson. "What? What was that for?"

"Look what you did"Fuka said. Everyone ran to Tyson and Karin.

"She'll be okay."Chiyoko said and Artemis came to Karin and took her off Tyson arm and both of them disappeared."Okay next person."

"Great."Kai said and crossed his arms.Fuka smiled and ran to Kai and hugged him.

Midgrlevr:That's all I hope you guys like it. Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclamier:I don't own Beyblade

**Tragic Disaster**

**Part two: A place to call my home**

**Chapter 13:**

**With our heores**

**Still at the waterfall**

"She'll be okay."Chiyoko said and Artemis came to Karin and took her off Tyson arm and both of them disappeared."Okay next person."

"Great."Kai said and crossed his arms.Fuka smiled and ran to Kai and hugged him.

"Who's next?"Daichi asked and looked at Chiyoko. "Oh yeah your brother was there" Chiyoko looked at Daichi and just smiled.

"Fuka was there."Chiyoko said. Fuka looked at Kai.Kai was looking at the sky. Fuka tugged Kai's shirt. Kai looked down and saw Fuka and smiled.

"Tyson it's time for you to go home."Chiyoko said.

"Okay."Tyson said. "Hil please be okay' Tyson disappeared. A strong breeze blow. Chiyoko looked around and stared at everyone.

"I think Kai should go next."Hestia said. Ray looked at Kai. Fuka looked at Chiyoko but didn't say anything she knew it was for the best.

"HEY!"Daichi yelled. Everyone turned to face Daichi. Daichi smiled. "How come your brother was there?" Chiyoko looked at Fuka.

"I guess he didn't go to school."Chiyoko said. Faka was wrapped by Kai's arm. "Okay that's enough ready?" Kai took his arms off of Fuka and started to pay attention. "Okay last time you didn't get to battle."Chiyoko pointed an accusing finger at Kai.

"What all of sudden it's my fault."Kai said and crossed his arms.  
"Yes."Chiyoko said and nodded her head. Fuka giggled.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME WHEN DO I GET TO BATTLE?"Ray yelled.

"Just wait."Chiyoko said. Daichi was looking at his girlfriend taking control. Hestia looked at Chiyoko. Chiyoko nodded. Hestia disappeared. Dranzer and Athena appeared.

"WE'RE READY."Athena and Dranzer said in unison. Then both of them send deadly glares at eachother.

"Please you guys stop."Fuka said and then looked at her feet. Athena grabbed Fuka and flew her to the other side of the waterfall.'I'm ready I hope I win.'

"Okay you guys this is a bitbeast battle-"Chiyoko said but got interrupted by Ray

"Why not a regular battle?"Ray asked. Chiyoko looked at Ray with a pissed off face. Ray looked at her face and took a step back. 'Please...'

"Like I was saying..."Chiyoko stopped to think she usually does then think. Daichi looked at Chiyoko.'Maybe it should be a regular battle...thanks alot Ray now I don't even know.' She gave a glare to Ray.'I'll kill you' Ray saw that she was looking at him and gave her a smile. Chiyoko made a fist.

"Chiyoko?"Daichi asked and looked at her.

"Wha?"Chiyoko said.

"There waiting."Ray said.

"Just shut the hell up your the one that got me confused in the first place."Chiyoko said and pointed a accusing finger at Ray.

"What me?"Ray said with a innocent face.

"Yeah it's all your fault."Chiyoko said and looked at Ray. "ME AND YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"Are you for real?"Ray asked.

"THE HELL I'AM!"Chiyoko yelled. Daichi looked at her."HESTIA!" Hestia apeared.

"I'm ready."Hestia said.

"BUT ME AND KAI ARE GONNA BATTLE!"Fuka yelled and looked at Chiyoko.

"Oh yeah sorry."Chiyoko said and looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"It's okay."Fuka said and smiled.

"Me and you Ray after they are finished."Chiyoko said.

"You got it."Ray said and grinned. Chiyoko looked at him and made a disgusted face. Daichi saw what Chiyoko did and smiled.

"We're ready."Kai said and crossed his arms Dranzer flew up. Athena stood next to Fuka and looked at their opponent.

"Okay the battle between Kai Hiwatari v.s Fuka Yamanaka will begin."Chiyoko said and smiled.

"If I must Kai I will us _it."_Fuka said. Karin appeared.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU DIDN'T LET ME USE_ IT_!"Karin yelled and pointing a finger at Fuka with bandage wrapped her wrist.

"WELL...I'm sorry."Fuka said and blushed.

"SURE YOU ARE I'M GONE."Karin said and disappeared. Fuka sweatdrop.

"WELL THE BATTLE WILL BEGIN!"Chiyoko said and looked at both of them."BEGIN!"

"Athena you ready?"Fuka asked. Athena nodded and walked on the water.

"I'm ready."Athena said. Athena leaped in to the air.

"DRANZER!"Kai yelled for no good reason.

"What?"Dranzer said.

"Um well...use blazing gigs."Kai said. "THIS IS SO NOT FAIR!' Dranzer started to glow a red color and was coming towards Athena. Dranzer made a direct contoct to Athena she stumbled a few feet and was standing again.

"Athena."Fuka said.'Fist of the goddess.' Athena made a fist and started to charge at dranzer and hit him.'Cherry blossom wind' 'You can't be-' 'Do it' Athena did as she was told and cherry blossom came out of no where and they seem strange then regular.

"Whats that?"Daichi asked.

"You'll see."Chiyoko said'What are you thinking Fuka!!It's gonna be strong for Dranzer their just new to someone with experince it's stupid...shit even it's nothing...' The cherry blossom turned into a different kind of material then plant and they charged at Dranzer and he tried to avoided them but they hit him and a big poof of smoke surrounded Dranzer. After threeminutes the smoke was gone and Dranzer had bruises around him.

"DRANZER!!"Kai yelled. Fuka looked at him 'I'm sorry Kai' Dranzer turned to a crimson color. he was fully healed."Dranzer you ready?" Dranzer nodded.

midgrl4evr:That's it for this chapter.


End file.
